Jealousy and love
by TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998
Summary: Sakura Haruno gets promoted to an ANBU, and is assigned to be a member of ANBU team one, which Itachi is the captain of. Sasuke is truly jealous of his brother, as both Uchiha's are in love with the pink-haired girl, and even the Akatsuki leader grows strong feelings for her. Who will Sakura choose in the end? (Rated M just for safety) Currently being re-written.
1. Chapter 1 Opening

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 1: Opening**

"Speaking" 'Thinking'

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

* * *

This is my first story ever to be published, so please be nice to me. Also, I'm Danish, so I apologize for spelling errors and stuff like that :) (This is a non-massacre, so Itachi never killed his clan. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are all best friends, I will change some things about the characters but only for the better I hope. Even though Itachi never killed the Uchiha clan, Sasuke left for a few years to be trained by Orochimaru, but returned again, there will be further information about that in the story )

* * *

Sakura looked at the mirror. She had changed a lot these last few years. Her hair is still pink, but now it reached just below her butt. Her forehead is no longer big, but fit perfectly to her face. The emerald green eyes, still the same as ever, shining with happiness. Her body curves in all the right places. She is slender and tall, but still short compared to most males in Konoha.

-It is not only her body that's changed, but also her fighting skills and intelligence. Due to her training with Tsunade, her fighting skills have made her pretty feared on the battle field.

-Her intelligence also makes her the perfect friend for Shikamaru, as they both enjoy a conversation on a higher level than others once in a while. Not only that, but she had also surpassed her mentor Tsunade in medical skills.

She was no longer the annoying fangirl she had been many years ago. She was a grown woman.

Sakura looked around. She stood outside the Hokage-tower. She couldn't wait to see Naruto and Sasuke. She had to tell them, she had won the bet.

_~Flashback, 2 years ago~_

_Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were eating Ramen as they always did when they successfully completed a mission. It hadn't been a hard mission, they only had to deliver a scroll to an old man in Suna. As always ;Naruto and Sasuke were discussing. This time the topic was; Who will become ANBU first? Sasuke thought that he would be the first, and Naruto thought the same about himself. They always had to fight about things like that, and it annoyed her... a lot. __Weren't they able to have a _normal_ conversation? _

_-Apparently not. _

_The boys were almost yelling at each other, attracting weird looks from the other customers in the Ramen shop. _

_They were just about to start a fight, when Sakura decided to join the argument. _

"_Why don't we make a bet." She suggested as she looked at them. "The one who becomes an ANBU first, will win, and the losers have to make the winner a special dinner with the winners favorite food." She smiled at them. '_please say yes, please say yes'_ she thought, hoping it would put an end to their silly argument. _

_Fortunately__ for her; Luck was on her side that day. _

"_Hn. That could work" Sasuke said in his usual 'I'm-gonna-win-anyway-so-I'll-agree' tone. _

"_That's the best idea ever Sakura-chan! You two better start practicing in making ramen, because I'm gonna win this thing, believe it!" Naruto had jumped off his chair and was standing on the table, causing both Sakura and Sasuke to sweat drop. That boy was really a dope sometimes._

_They all shacked hands and the bet was on!_

_~Flashback end~_

Sakura thought about it for a while. And decided to go look for her team-mates or rather ex-team-mates. Luckily for her, she didn't have to go look for the boys. Or her boys as she called them.

"Oi Sakura-chan! Come on we have training with Kakashi in 10 minutes!" The blond boy exclaimed, while the emo boy just looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked at the two boys, before she looked at the sky and spoke; "Sorry, Naruto, Sasuke. But I will no longer be a part of team 7" The boys looked chocked, but before they could reply Sakura opened her mouth again.

"Also, you two better start cooking, because you two just lost a bet" She looked at them while she smirked.

It took the boys a second before they understood what she meant. Then Naruto broke the silence. "I can't believe you're an ANBU now Sakura. I've always thought the three of us would be together forever." He looked sad, for a few seconds, but them a wide smile came to his face, and as he pulled her in to a bone crushing hug, he whispered in her ear "congratulations, Sakura, I knew you would make it to an ANBU before me and Sasuke." Before Sakura could respond, a new pair of hands was on her, and pulled her out of Naruto's grip and into a new hug. This time it was Sasuke who whispered in her ear.

"I'm proud of you Sakura-chan." Then he removed himself from the hug.

"Come on guys, my mom is making lunch, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you two joining" The raven-haired boy looked at his friends and motioned for them to follow.

"Uhm Sasuke. Haven't you forgotten you're going training with Kakashi now?" Sakura looked at the boys as they frowned and she spoke again.

"I really want to go with you to training, but I have to go get my ANBU tattoo" And with those last words, she was gone in a swirl of sakura blossoms

* * *

As the copy-cat ninja finally arrived at the training-grounds, he saw only two of his students waiting for him. Of course Tsunade had told him about Sakura's promotion, but he had expected to see her one last time before she got a new team. But there were no sign of his pink-haired ex-student.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at their sensei, not failing to see a glim of sadness in his eyes.

The training began as usual but it soon became clear to the 3 men, that the pink-haired ex-member of team 7, had been the one to hold the team together.

* * *

In the other end of Konoha, a very happy Uchiha walked out of the Hokage's tower.

* * *

**End of the first chapter!:D I'm really happy that it's finally written. I apologize if this chapter was a bit (or a lot) boring, but I had to start the story somehow.**

**Please review this story. I'm a bit new to this fantastic world of writing fanfiction, so I'd be happy if you would tell me if there is anything I could do better!**

**Or if you have some Naruto character you really want Sakura paired with, then just write it to me:) **


	2. Chapter 2: The kiss that almost happened

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 2: The kiss that almost happened.**

"Speaking" '_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

* * *

**_Welcome to the second chapter of my little SakuraxItachi story. I've been writing like a mad man to get this chapter done before my final exam, because I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I didn't finish this chapter xD._**

* * *

_The training began as usual but it soon became clear to the 3 men, that the pink-haired ex-member of team 7. had been the one to hold the team together. _

_.~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~_

_In the other end of Konoha, a very happy Uchiha walked out of the Hokage's tower__…_

* * *

Itachi Uchiha exited the Hokage tower after he had been informed that, Sakura Haruno, would be put on his ANBU team. Team one.

Other than himself, ANBU team one consisted one other persons, Genma Shiranui. The team had had another member before, but that person had been killed a few months ago. Since then, ANBU team one had been looking for a new member. But that had been almost impossible since ANBU team one is the best ANBU team of them all. And that required the best of the best ninja's on the team. And with Itachi as the team captain, the skill level required to become a part of the team, were very high. Sakura had lived up to those demands it took to become a part of the team, and Itachi was more than happy to have the pink-haired ninja as a part of his team.

Itachi had, for a while now, had a great interest in the blossom of Konoha.

As Itachi walked towards the Uchiha manor, he thought about the first time he talked with the pinkette.

_~Flashback 1 year ago~_

_It had been the day Sasuke left to train with the snake man aka Orochimaru. He had just heard the news from the Hokage, and he were on his way home to tell the rest of his clan, but suddenly a flash of pink had caught his attention. He looked at the beautiful pink-haired girl a few feet away from him. Her green eyes were filled with tears. _

_Sakura. _

_He walked towards the crying pinkette. _

_"Hey, are you alright?" He laid his hand on her shoulder. _

_"Oh, hey Itachi-san. I'm ok, it's just... Your brother is an idiot" A small smile ghosted over her lips. _

_"Tell me something I don't know" _

_~End of flashback~_

Ever since that day, they had become good friends, and by the time Sasuke returned, her feelings for him had disappeared, not that Sasuke knew. When Sasuke had returned 3 months ago, his friends had just taken him back in their lives, though Sakura never relaxed around him, she put up a pretty good act, that almost fooled Itachi, but he could see the hurt in her eyes, and he knew she didn't love Sasuke anymore.

'_I want to be the one to make her pain go away. I want t-'_Itachi's thoughts were suddenly cut off, as he saw the girl his thoughts swirled around. The girl who made his heart go faster.

She was talking to none other than his, and now her fellow teammate, Genma. Itachi walked over to his teammates.

Her hair waved softly in the wind, and her emerald-green eyes were glowing with happiness and excitement. Itachi also noticed that the skin around the tattoo on her arm (That tattoo all ANBU members have) were slightly read, implying that the tattoo couldn't be more than one hour old. _**/as you can see, there has been a bit of a time skip/ **_

"Genma, Sakura" Itachi greeted them. They both looked at him, as he came over to them.

"Itachi" They both said. Itachi looked at the pinkette. He noticed as a faint blush of pink reached her cheeks when she noticed that he was looking at her. That amused the Uchiha. He glanced at Genma, giving him a sign to leave. Genma knew of Itachi's feelings towards Sakura after he one time got Itachi drunk, apparently, Itachi was quite talkative when drunk.

Quickly, Genma made up an excuse to leave the two others alone.

"Uh, I gotta go. Forgot that I promised to help my mother, eh, move some furniture!" After that, Genma hurried away, still feeling the Uchiha's eyes on him.

After Genma was gone, Itachi directed his attention fully on the pinkette.

"Sakura, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner at the Uchiha mansion. I know my mother would love to see you again" being the gentlemen he was, he reached out his hand for her to take.

Sakura looked confused at the elder Uchiha. Never before had he asked her to come over to the Uchiha compound for dinner. It had always, when it happened, which was really rare, been Sasuke who invited her _and_ Naruto.

With a smile she reached out for his hand and took it. "I'd love to Itachi"

Sakura's heart pumped heavily in her chest as her hand came in touch with Itachi's soft hand. Before she knew it, she found herself next to Itachi in front of the door to the manor.

As they opened the door to the compound, the magnificent smell of Mikoto's cooking found its way to their noses.

"Your mother's cooking smells incredible" Sakura sniffed in the wonderful smell.

"Hn"

"Don't 'hn' me, I spend too much time with your brother with that as his only answer"

"Hn" Itachi smirked.

They went into the kitchen, where Mikoto were. When she heard them come in, she turned around to greet them.

As her eyes fell on Sakura, a wide smile appeared on her face as she rushed to Sakura and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'm so glad to see you here again Sakura" Mikoto said as she pulled away from Sakura to give Itachi a kiss on the cheek.

Sakura watched as Itachi's, normally calm and collected face, got pink from a blushed caused by the affection from his mother.

Mikoto's eyes glinted of amusement when she spoke again. "You two look so cute together. Can I expect grandchildren anytime soon, hm?"

Itachi's face remained calm, but the almost-not-seeable, deep red blush across his cheekbones gave him away.

Sakura on the other hand weren't as good at controlling her facial expression. Her entire face turned red as a tomato, and her mouth opened and closed several times, without any words coming out.

Mikoto started laughing at their faces and started puffing them out of the kitchen.

"Dinner isn't ready yet. Go make me some grandchildren while I finish the food" And with those words she closed the door to the kitchen.

Itachi looked down at Sakura.

"I apologize for my mother's behavior. I'm guessing she thinks it's time for me to settle down, and besides that, she really likes you"

Sakura, who were still in shock from the Mother Uchiha's words tried to come up with a reply, just stuttered "I-um. It's ok, I mean uh-"She was cut by the pleasant sound of Itachi's silky dark laughter.

Sakura waited for him to say something, but instead she was suddenly dragged into the living room, by the elder Uchiha. _'How typical, instead of saying anything, he just go into Uchiha mode and drags me off without saying anything… That idiot'_ Sakura smirked to herself, and blessed kami for not giving Itachi the ability to read her mind. _'If he knew what I was thinking, he would definitely use his sharingan against me. And I am not quite in the mood for 72 hours of torture.' _Her thoughts went on as Itachi pulled her down in the couch next to him. She didn't notice how close they were sitting, so when she turned her face to look at Itachi, their noses were almost touching.

Itachi almost smirked when he saw the pinkettes face, as she realized how close they were. He smirked even more when her eyes widen and her cheeks turned pink, as he leaned, slowly, closer to her. Just as their lips were about to meet, the door to the living room was kicked open by an pissed off Uchiha.

The couple jumped as far away from each other as possible in the couch, and they both looked at their intruder. Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Wow. I'm really proud I got this chapter done so fast. The ideas just came rushing into my mind. I'll try to make the next chapters more fun and exciting :D Also don't forget to review!:D **

**Still, I apologize for spelling and grammar errors, I'll try to improve it. **

**Stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3: Affection And a new member

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 3: Affection… And a new member!**

"Speaking" 'Thinking'

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

**Yaay! The third chapter's done! **

**I'm finally done with my exam's so now I have the entire vacation to write in, when I'm not working!:D**

_.~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~_

_Just as their lips were about to meet, the door to the living room was kicked open by an pissed off Uchiha. _

_The couple jumped as far away from each other as possible in the couch, and they both looked at their intruder. Uchiha Sasuke…_

* * *

The younger brother was glaring at his brother as if his life depended on it.

"Itachi" Sasuke had his sharingan activated and his voice was filled with hate towards his brother.

"Care to explain why the _HELL_ our mother told me that you were making her grandchildren with Sakura, when I asked her where you were?" Sasuke looked like he were about to explode.

Itachi saw the perfect chance to make his brother go crazy with anger, and make Sakura blush.

"Aa, there's a really simple answer to that, Sasuke" Itachi smirked as he continued,

"The answer is simply, that making grandchildren was our plan before you came crashing through the door and interrupted us" Itachi's smirk widen as Sakura's face turned deep red, and Sasuke's hands clenched as if he was about to hit Itachi in the face.

Itachi moved closer to Sakura, so he now sat with his thigh against her's. Itachi put his hand on her knee, and saw how the deep red blush on her face increased.

"Why don't you go to your room and let us do… adult stuff" With those words Itachi lifted Sakura from her seat next to him, and onto his lap and put his hands around her while he rested his head on her shoulders.

She moved a bit in his lap, trying to get free.

"I-Itachi, could you pl-please let go of me?" Sakura tried to talk with an normal voice, but failed since her words came out like a squeak.

"Hn, no. I don't want to" Itachi smirked at his comment, and knew it would piss off Sasuke more than he already was.

As always Itachi was right. Sasuke exploded with anger, and in under a second, he was right in front of Itachi and Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura, and pulled her out of Itachi's grab.

Sasuke were just about to drag Sakura out of the room and away from his brother when Mikoto's voice echoed through the mansion.

"Dinner's ready"!

The two brothers were glaring intensely at each other. Sakura felt Sasuke's grip on her loosen and she took that opportunity to run off into the kitchen where Mikoto had put the dinner on the table.

* * *

A few seconds later, the two brothers came into the kitchen. Sakura, who had already sat down at the table, looked at them.

* * *

Sasuke's hair was ruffled and Itachi's shirt looked messy.

Sakura's conclusion was that they had a little fight.

Both of the Uchiha males sat down on each side of Sakura.

X

Most of the dinner went through in silence. Although, there would appear comments from Itachi about Sasuke's hair, like it looked like a duck's butt, and Itachi would also comment his doubts about Sasuke's sexuality, and wondered out loud if Sasuke and Naruto were a couple.

As payback, Sasuke would comment Itachi's long hair and say he looked like a girl. He also commented Itachi's obsession with keeping his room so clean that he almost washes everything you touch.

* * *

After dinner, Mikoto offered Sakura to stay a bit longer, but Sakura came up with an excuse to go home.

The truth was that she didn't want to be around Sasuke and Itachi at the same time.

She had barely left the compound when she noticed someone following her. She immediately recognized her follower's chakra.

"You might as well come out of the shadows, Itachi. I know you're there"

Itachi stepped out on the street so she could see him.

He looked absolutely gorgeous. His long smoky-black hair was as always in a low ponytail, but there was something about the way the moonlight lighted up his face, the black eyes were almost glowing, the way the shadows on his face highlighted his already god-like features, made him look like an angel, a dark angel… A fallen angel.

"I was merely just making sure that you would come home safely" He walked over to her and lifted his hand to her cheek, caressing it before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to _my _blossom" He liked the thought about Sakura being his and only his… and it was an thought he would like to make reality.

"I-Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed. This was the second if not third time he had shown some kind of affection towards her.

It made her blush, and a feeling of butterflies in her stomach appeared.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi had just walked into Sakura's house.

As soon as they crossed the front door, Itachi shut it, and lifted Sakura up against the wall.

Her legs immediately wrapped themselves around Itachi's waist.

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, and after a little while, his tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for entry.

She opened her mouth, and Itachi's tongue went inside her mouth, exploring her before it began fighting with Sakura's tongue for dominance. Itachi, of course, won, and as he ran his tongue around in her mouth, she moaned into the kiss.

Itachi moved his hands, which had been at Sakura's waist before, and moved them to the bottom of her shirt.

He pulled the shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. In less than a second later, his shirt was also on the floor.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up in Itachi's arms.

She silently got out of the bed, and headed for the shower.

X

30 minutes later, Sakura came out of the bathroom, wearing a white shirt and black jeans, and her pink-hair was still slightly wet after the shower.

She went into her bedroom, to find Itachi still sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up just yet. So she went to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

She finished the breakfast, and went to her room to wake up Itachi, only to find him already awake, and getting dressed.

"Morning" She smiled at him, watching him, as he collected his hair and bound it in the usual low ponytail.

"Good morning, Sakura" He smirked at her as he walked over to her, pulling her in to a hug while his lips captured hers. She kissed him back before pulling away.

"Breakfast's ready… Would you like some?" She looked at him, waiting for an answer. Itachi simply nodded before he swiped her off her feet, and carried her bridal-style into the kitchen.

X

After breakfast Itachi left Sakura's house, after telling her to meet him at the ANBU training-grounds at 8 pm, so their team could get some training done.

Itachi arrived at the Uchiha manor. He opened the front door, walked in, and just as he closed the door behind him, Sasuke came flying down the stairs towards him.

"Where the hell have you been? Its 10 am!" Sasuke glared at him, keeping his face calm and his voice in control.

Itachi merely smirked at his foolish little brother before answering.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" With that Itachi walked away, looking for his mother.

* * *

Sasuke just stood there.

Then, he looked at the clock. It was time for training with Naruto and Kakashi.

When he arrived at the training grounds, he found Naruto and Kakashi talking to a boy who Sasuke never had seen before.

As he came closer to the group, he looked more closely at the boy.

He had short, black hair, black eyes, pale skin, like he'd never been out in the sunlight. He wore a shirt that, after Sasuke's opinion, didn't cower enough of the boy's stomach.

As he reached the group completely, they all greeted him with a simple "hey"

Kakashi starred at the Uchiha boy before he opened his mouth to talk.

"Sasuke, meet the new member of team 7" He pointed at the pale boy.

"Hello there! I'm Sai" The boy named Sai smiled at Sasuke, before continuing.

"You don't have to tell me your name, I already know it, traitor" The boy was still smiling, and Sasuke swore to himself, that he would wipe that smile off _the Sakura replacement'_s (as Sasuke named him) face.

Out of pure annoyance, caused by the Sai-bay's never failing smile, Sasuke raised a clenched fist, aiming at Sai's face…

* * *

**That's it for this time!:D I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Sorry about the ItaSaku kissing thing that ended so sudden, but I didn't feel like writing a lemon part just yet, but if anyone wondered whether they did "it" or not, then yes...they did. **

**Please Review, it would mean so much for me if you would review, even if it's a short review, like one word, that's all it takes to make me happy:D**

**Also, I'm finished with school now, so when I'm not working, I'll have lots of time to write in :)**

**The next chapter's going to be awesome! I can feel it xD**

**-Till next time! Goodbye!xD **


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke's anger

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 4: Sasuke's anger**

"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

**Wow, chapter four already :o Seriously, I can't stop writing XD I'm so glad that you guys are reading my silly little story :D**

**Well, I better continue with the story now xD**

_.~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~_

* * *

_Sasuke swore to himself, that he would wipe that smile off the Sakura replacement's (as Sasuke named him) face._

_Out of pure annoyance, caused by the Sai-bay's never failing smile, Sasuke raised a clenched fist, aiming at Sai's face…_

* * *

Sasuke's fist collided with Sai's jaw. A loud crack was heard.

It all had happened so fast. One second Sasuke had been standing totally calm, and then, suddenly Sai were on the cold, hard ground holding his jaw. Not a single sign of emotion came across his face.

Sasuke on the other hand, was twisting in pain, holding his hand. The sound of something cracking had come from Sasuke's hand.

"Oi teme! Why did you do that to Sai?" The loud-as-ever Naruto exclaimed

"None of your business, Dope" Sasuke glared at Naruto, then at Sai.

"And you, replacement" Sasuke glared holes into Sai's head, "You better keep your mouth shut about things you don't know anything about"

With those words Sasuke began walking away from the training-grounds.

"Hey, teme! Wait up, where are you going?!" Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he had gone mad.

"Hn" That was Sasuke's only answer. He knew exactly where he were going to go to **/Did that make sense to you? Oh well, on with the story xD/**

'_I'm going to Sakura's place to see if she can heal my hand'_ Sasuke had never liked the idea of asking anyone for help. That's why he liked Sakura. He never had to ask, she were always there for him when he needed it, even though he never were there for her when she needed him, not that she needed him very much, not for things Naruto or Kakashi couldn't help her with, but _one_ time in his entire life as her friend, she had needed_ him_ and her other teammates. The time where her parents had died on a mission… That was the only time she had asked him to be there for her, the only time where she had _needed him_ to be there for her, and what had he done? He had left to train with Oruchimaru.

Instead of Sasuke being there for her, he later found out, that his brother had taken his place in many ways.

Sasuke thought back to the day where he first learned how close his brother and pink-haired teammate were

_~Flashback- 3 days after Sasuke returned to Konoha after his training with the snake man ~_

_Sasuke had gotten her address from Naruto since he hadn't seen her since he returned 3 days ago, and he were on his way to her house. He wanted to apologize to her, apologize for leaving her. _

_He had arrived at her house at 6 pm. When he had knocked at her door that had been the moment he had noticed another chakra signature in the house besides Sakura's. It was disturbing to him, the fact that Sakura had company in the evening. But the thing that disturbed him the most, was, it wasn't an unfamiliar chakra he felt. It was none other than his brother. _

_Sasuke heard Sakura's laughter, oh how he had missed that sound, from behind the front door. 'it couldn't have been Itachi who had made her laugh' thought Sasuke. _

_As the door opened, Sasuke returned from his deep thoughts to reality. There, inside Sakura's house, stood his brother. Right next to Sakura, who, to Sasuke's horror, were leaning slightly into his brother's side._

_~End of flashback~_

Sasuke had later asked his brother if he were in a relationship with the pinkette, where to Itachi's answer had been a slight chuckle and a simple no, but now, Sasuke doubted his brother's honesty at the time.

* * *

As he arrived at Sakura's house, he didn't bother knocking on the door. Instead, he just opened the door and went inside.

As he stepped into the hallway, the house seemed to quiet, and he started to get a bit worried about his now, ex-teammate. But as he stepped into the kitchen, he were blessed with the sight of Sakura making lunch.

She obviously hadn't heard him come, 'cause she hadn't greeted him in anyway or turned around to face him. That, or she ignored him.

She was making a sandwich while she was humming some random melody. Sasuke saw this as the perfect chance to scare her.

He silently walked over to her, standing behind her.

He placed his hands on each side of her, trapping her between him and the counter.

Sakura gasped and tried to turn around, but Sasuke had a firm grip on her, which prevented her from turning around to face him.

He had hidden his chakra signature, so no matter how good she were at detecting chakra signatures, she would never feel his.

Still holding her tight, he placed his lips on her neck, kissing it, licking it. Enjoying the way her body reacted to his kisses, meaning she were arching her back, further against his stomach and chest.

"Aah-I-Itachi-_kun_, is it you?" She asked questioning. As soon as she had asked, Sasuke froze, and pulled away from her, turning her around to face him.

When she saw Sasuke's face, her eyes widen and her heart skipped a beat.

'_Not good, I repeat NOT good'_ Sakura repeated those words in her head several times. This was _not_ the person she had been expecting to stand behind her.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She stared at him with a hint of fear.

"I came here to get you to heal my the hell did you think I was my brother" He glared at her. Not in a evil way, just glaring at her. "We can do this the easy way…. Or the hard way" He grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

"So… which way do you choose?" He looked her straight in the eyes. Her green eyes now shining with; confusion, anger and fear.

"Why do you want to know? It isn't any of your concern what I'm doing with your brother" It was hard for her to talk with Sasuke's firm grip in her jaw, and his hand tightened as soon as her words had left her lips.

His strong grip in her made her yelp in pain.

Normally physical pain like this weren't enough to make her yelp, but this was Sasuke god dammit.

Weren't he supposed to be her friend? This was in Sakura's opinion certainly not the right way to treat a friend.

"S-Sasuke let go of me" Her words were hard to hear.

She began having trouble breathing, and discovered that Sasuke, in a matter of seconds, had her pinned against the fridge, with his injured hand around her neck, while the other hand still had it's grip in her jaw.

Sasuke ignored the pain in his hand around Sakura's neck. He needed answers now, and he didn't really care what methods he had to use to get his answers.

Sakura let out a small cry of pain as Sasuke tightened his grip around her neck, not much, but enough to make it harder for her to breath. In her eyes, tears were appearing, and running down her chin.

Sasuke were just about to talk again, but before he could even open his mouth. He were being thrown against the wall. A kunai was pressed against his throat, and a blood-red sharingan eye were staring straightly into his.

Sakura had fallen to the floor as soon as Sasuke were removed from her. She looked at her rescuer, and immediately she felt relieved.

* * *

**That's it for this time. I didn't really know how to finish this chapter. **

**I know I made it quite obvious who it was that saved Sakura, but I couldn't find a good way to end this chapter other than the way I did. Also in this chapter Sakura seems really weak but she isn't (at least not in my story) But you'll find out later why she reacted the way she did:)**

**Please review it means so much to me! I'm really grateful to you who have reviewed!:D**

**-Loooove from TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998 **


	5. Chapter 5:Just not a good day for Sasuke

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 5: Just not a good day for Sasuke **

"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

**Wow, I can't believe this is the fifth chapter. I'm trying really hard to make this as good as I can. I know I said that I might make this a lemon, but I suck at writing those, so I gave up:3 **

**On with the story now :D**

_.~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~_

_Sasuke were just about to talk again, but before he could even open his mouth. He was being thrown against the wall. A kunai was pressed against his throat, and a blood-red sharingan eye was staring straightly into his._

_Sakura had fallen to the floor as soon as Sasuke were removed from her. She looked at her rescuer, and immediately she felt relieved_

_.~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~_

"What the hell were you doing to Sakura, Sasuke?"

"None of your business Kakashi" Sasuke glared at his sensei. Then, he pushed Kakashi away from him and glared at Sakura before he rushed out of her house.

Kakashi looked at Sakura, who stood up again.

"Thank you Kakashi, I don't know how that happened, I just couldn't move. It was like every bone in my body had been paralyzed" She looked clam, but the look I her eyes showed that she was disappointed of herself.

Kakashi went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to explain yourself Sakura" The gentle look in his eyes told Sakura that he mend what he said.

"You don't have to stay Kakashi, Itachi will be here in a minute" Kakashi lifted an eyebrow, slightly surprised by the girls words. He then nodded and in a puff of smoke he was gone.

Minutes later, a knock was heard, followed by the sound of the door opening. Sakura felt the familiar chakra and relaxed. Sakura exited the kitchen and walked into the living room, where her guest was waiting for her.

"Hey" She went over to him and hugged him. Itachi looked down at the beautiful woman hugging him.

"Hello blossom" His voice was smooth and relaxing. He put his arms around her and held her tight.

"I want to apologize on my brother's behalf. I don't think he was aware of what he was doing"

There was a moment of silence, and then Itachi spoke again.

"No matter how much I hate to admit it, he really cares about you, though he hardly ever shows it… He cares about you, because he's in love with you."

He loosened his hold in Sakura and pulled away from her.

"And I need to know if you love him back… Because if you do, then I won't be in your way. So Sakura, tell me. Do you love my brother?" Itachi tried to remain calm but Sakura didn't fail to notice the small hint of nervousness in his voice.

She stared at him.

"Of course I don't love your brother; he is nothing more than a friend to me, Itachi. Don't think that way"

She pulled him into her hug again, using her monster strength. Itachi sighted in relief, and laid one hand on her hip and the other behind her neck.

"I'm glad you say that. I was just scared, I don't want to lose you I-" He stopped his trail of words. He _was_ going to say that he loved her. But he didn't know if he was ready to say that yet, truth is, none of them had said the three words _I love you_ to one another yet. He thought a second over what he was going to say, then he spoke once again.

"I really, really care about you, Sakura"

Before she could answer, Itachi's lips were covering hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Sasuke sad on the bed in his room, thinking… Why had he done that to Sakura? He felt like ripping someone's head of, mostly his brothers, ore that Sai-guy's head.

He felt so frustrated, angry and surprisingly jealous?

'Why had she thought he were his brother? It didn't make sense. Why did she try to push him away?' All those thoughts raced through Sasuke's mind. Weren't she the one who once had claimed her undying love for him before he went to train with the snake-sanin?

Sasuke only knew one thing for sure; he would _not_ let his brother have Sakura. He wouldn't lose her heart to him.

'_He might have her now, but soon it will be ME holding her in my arms, ME kissing her, ME making love to her, not my brother'_ Sasuke swore to himself that he would carry his thoughts to life .

Nothing could stop him from getting what he want, especially not his brother.

Sasuke's only other goal right now, was to beat the living crap out of _"the replacement"_

Why did life have to be so cruel towards him? Sasuke decided to take his anger out on a small ball in his room. He kicked the ball into the wall, but it re-fired and hit him between his legs.

"Mommy" Whined Sasuke. He then fell to the floor holding his groin.

Sasuke wondered; could his day get even worse now?

* * *

Naruto and Sai were on their way to the local Ramen shop after a good day's training.

In his mind, Naruto replayed the scene where Sasuke had punched Sai in the face.

Even though he didn't especially like the new member of team 7, he tried to make the best of it.

Naruto was completely absorbed in his thoughts, and failed to notice the woman walking towards them. That was until the newcomer spoke to the two men.

"Hello Naruto" Green eyes met blue.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" The blond boy exclaimed.

Sakura looked at the number one knucklehead ninja then at the person next to him. A _very _pale boy with short, black hair and black eyes and a really short shirt on and a smile on his face.

"Who's your friend, Naruto?" Sakura was still looking at the pale boy.

"Oh right. This is Sai, he's your replacement on team 7" A hint of sadness was noticeable in Naruto's voice.

Sai looked at her.

"Hello ugly" A the smile never left his face.

"What did you call me?!" Sakura's eye was twitching.

"Ugly" The boy was still smiling, "I read in a book that people like nicknames and I thought ugly was a great nickname for you, I also read that a smile can be very helpful in many situations" Sakura didn't say anything; instead she smiled sweetly at the boy. Sai noticed her smile and his eyes closed as his fake smile extended.

The next that happened was Sai hitting a wall across the street, and an angry Sakura stomping away.

Naruto hurried to Sai and helped him up.

"Ugly sure have a powerful punch, unlike the Uchiha-traitor" Sai was rubbing his cheek, where Sakura had punched him, while he spoke.

Naruto just shake his head, slightly happy that Sakura now had another than himself to take his anger out on.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha entered the Uchiha mansion after his little visit at Sakura's.

He found Sasuke sitting in the living room, reading a scroll.

Sasuke glanced at his brother quickly, before returning his attention to the scroll.

Itachi, who normally was calm and collected, threw his brother against the wall and pinned him to it with a kunai in his hand and the sharingan activated. After he had found out what his foolish little brother had done to _his_ blossom, he found it hard to restrain himself from beating Sasuke into next week.

"If you ever touch Sakura again, you find yourself trapped in my Tsukuyomi for 72 hours of torture" Itachi's voice was dripping with venom.

"I'll touch her if I want to, brother" Sasuke smirked at his brother. He knew that his words would piss him off.

Instead of starting a fight with Sasuke, Itachi just let him go, and headed towards the front door, heading out of the Uchiha mansion. But as soon as he had taken the first step out of the door, an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Uchiha-san. The Hokage wishes to see you and your team" With those words, the ANBU disappeare

* * *

**End of the fifth chapter!:D I hope you guys liked it:) I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I didn't know what to write:3**

**I'll update faster next time, I promise!:D**

**See you then!**


	6. Chapter 6: Telling the family

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 6: Telling the family **

"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

**6'Th chapter! I can't believe it xD **

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

**ENJOY!**

_.~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~.~.~ .~_

_Instead of starting a fight with Sasuke, Itachi just let him go, and headed towards the front door, heading out of the Uchiha mansion. But as soon as he had taken the first step out of the door, an ANBU appeared in front of him. _

"_Uchiha-san. The Hokage wishes to see you and your team" With those words, the ANBU disappeared. _

* * *

When Itachi arrived at the Hokage tower he found Genma and Sakura standing inside the Hokages office.

Itachi walked up to the others and stood beside Sakura.

"Listen up you guys. I have a mission for you" Tsunade looked at the three ANBU members in front of her before she continued.

"The Akatsuki have been spotted just outside Suna, the Kazekage there have requested help from Konoha to check out. I want you to go to Suna and help them

. You mission starts now. Dismissed"

Sakura, Itachi and Genma gave a small bow before exiting out the window.

* * *

**(Itachi's POV)**

We ran silently through the forest. Sakura just behind me and Genma behind her. Though I didn't like the thought about him being able to get a nice look at her ass while we ran, which I was 99% sure he did, I couldn't start acting too possessive over her when we were on missions, no matter how much I wanted to knock him into the ground. I knew Genma was smart, and if I started acting all caring and loving and possessive over her, he would immediately figure out that Sakura and I were going out, and I couldn't, _we couldn't_, have anyone knowing the relationship we had, at least not until we had told the Uchiha-clan elders.

Of course I knew that they would accept my relationship with Sakura, they had to, I wasn't going to let go of her just because some old heads said so, no. The real reason Sakura and I had been keeping our relationship hidden from everyone (except from my mother who had walked in on us kissing), was only because we feared all the pressure that would be put on us. It was enough already that my mother joked about her wanting grandchildren soon, or at least I had convinced myself that she was only joking, but we didn't need the elders of the Uchiha-clan to go pressuring us into marriage and adding more Uchiha's to the family.

Therefore we had decided to wait to tell our friends and family, until we felt ready.

I started imagining Sakura holding a little child in her arms while humming a lullaby to it, and as the child fell asleep she would-

My thoughts were immediately broken off as I heard Sakura's soft voice talking to me.

"Itachi, were being followed" Her voice was as music to my ears, but I could clearly hear the worry in her voice. Suddenly I knew why she sounded so worried, I, too, could feel two chakra signatures in the forest, coming from behind us, that wasn't the thing that had her worrying, it wasn't normal chakra signatures, these two chakra's appeared to be very powerful.

Genma and I, who had encountered chakra signatures as strong as these before many times, didn't worry quite as much as Sakura did, but that was understandable, this _was_ after all her first ANBU mission.

I knew that Suna had required our help as soon as possible, and if we engaged in a fight with these two unknown ninja's, we'd all be hurt and it would take us longer to get to Suna, even with Sakura as a medic on the team.

I made a quick decision. I turned to my teammates, Sakura wearing a mask resembling a cat, Genma a mask resembling bear, (my own resembled an eagle).

"Sakura, Genma, I want you two to continue towards Suna, I will follow you after I have identified the chakra's" They both nodded their head, and took off, Sakura though, send me a long glance before jumping further into the threes.

**(Sakura's POV)**

We hurried through the threes towards Suna, I couldn't help but thinking that there was something strange about how easy it had been to notice the chakra signatures; almost as if the persons had wanted to separate our team. Although I was worried about my love, I knew I shouldn't question Itachi's decision, he knew what he was doing, and that was why I hadn't protested when he had told me to go on with Genma.

I made a silent prayer that Itachi would be safe, and remain unharmed.

'_Itachi, please stay safe, there's so much I haven't gotten to tell you yet'_

**(Itachi's POV)**

'_They're getting closer, two more minutes'_ I prepared for a fight.

Soon two persons stepped out from the shadows, I instantly recognized them as Kisame Hoshigaki and Deidara from the Akatsuki.

I pulled out my kunai. I were about to attack when the fish man talked.

"Take it easy kiddo, we're not here to fight, just to talk" The man had a big grin on his face, showing his teeth.

"Whatever you've come to talk to me about, you better make it quick, I don't have time for your games" I looked at the two men. If they had no intension of fighting me, they were only wasting my time.

"Heh, you sure are impatient, but very well, I get to the point. We want you to join the Akatsuki; your abilities are fairly phrased. So what do ya' say?" The shark man's grin grew wider. I merely looked at him; they must be insane to think I would throw away my perfectly good life to join them.

"It's ok, kid, you don't have to decide now, we'll be back in a few weeks. Think about our little offer" With those words the blond terrorist and the shark-man was gone.

I stood there for a minute before I slowly set off to catch up with Sakura and Genma.

**(Konoha, 7 days later)**

It had been thirty minutes since they had returned to Konoha and reported to the Hokage.

Currently Itachi and Sakura were on their way to the Uchiha manor. Itachi held Sakura's hand nervously. They had finally decided to tell his clan about their relationship.

After they had been trapped in Suna for about a week, where they couldn't show their affection towards each other, they both agreed that it would be best to tell people about them. They would tell his family first, then their friends.

(Itachi POV)

We arrived at the mansion. Today was the day I, we, was going to tell my family about our secret relationship. As we entered through the front door, I help onto Sakura's hand more firmly.

I could hear the voices of my father, mother and my foolish little brother coming from the tea-room.

As I opened the door to the tea-room revealing our intertwined hands, all three people in the room looked at us. My mother squeaked of happiness, my father, as always, had a blank expression on his face, my dear little brother on the other hand, wasn't as good at keeping his face together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!:D**

**Here are the ages of the "most important" characters in the story;**

**Sakura-19**

**Itachi-23**

**Sasuke-20**

**Sai-20 **

**Naruto-19**

**Deidara-20**

**Kakashi-34**

**Remember; Review, review, REVIEW!:D **


	7. Chapter 7: The Confrontation

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 7: The confrontation**

"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

**I know it's been a while since my last update, but I've haven't had the time to write until now.**

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

**ENJOY!**

_(Itachi POV)_

_We arrived at the mansion. Today was the day I, we, was going to tell my family about our secret relationship. As we entered through the front door, I held onto Sakura's hand more firmly._

_I could hear the voices of my father, mother and my foolish little brother coming from the tea-room._

_As I opened the door to the tea-room revealing our intertwined hands, all three people in the room looked at us. My mother squeaked of happiness, my father, as always, had a blank expression on his face, my dear little brother on the other hand, wasn't as good at keeping his face together._

* * *

Sasuke looked like he'd just been slapped. His eyes were focused on Sakura's and my own hands, holding on to etch-other. I dragged Sakura with me to the couch, where no one sat, and sat down with her. I looked at my parents before speaking

"Mother, father, I would like to make an announcement" I stopped talking, waiting for one of them to gesture me to continue.

"Go on, dear" My mother, as always, was the one to continue the conversation.

I looked at my mother only as i continued; "For about three months now, Sakura and I have been secretly dating, but now we would like to make it official, and we hope for you're blessing" As i said the final part, I looked at my father, who still had a blank expression, but I was fairly sure i saw a short nod of approval and a proud look in his eyes.

"Well, you defiantly have my approval, I would love to see Sakura-chan as a part of this family" Of course I knew my mother would approve of our relationship, she had always had a soft spot for my brothers only female team-mate.

My father on the other hand, worried me. He wasn't the kindest person in the world, and I wasn't sure if he'd approve of our relationship as my mother had, seeing that Sakura wasn't from a well known clan or had any special gekkai-genkai.

However, to my surprise. He nodded his head and grunted something like _"hn, you have my approval" _I smiled at Sakura, relieved that both my parents had approved. My brother's opinion didn't really matter, so I didn't even bother to ask him. I looked at Sasuke, he was angry, I could tell by the way his face was completely red and the 'you're-gonna-die-now' glare he send me.

"Aniki, may I have a word with you out in the hall" he hissed the words. I smirked inwardly, knowing he had a hard time controlling himself.

"Hn" I stood up and went out in the hallway, followed closely by my brother.

X

As soon as we were long enough away from the tea-room, he grabbed my collar and threw me against the wall.

"_Don't, think this changes anything, brother._ I will _not _let you take her from me, you'll se soon enough that there's nothing you can do to prevent me from having her" His words were dripping with venom.

I grapped the hand which held onto the collar of my shirt.

"Hn, foolish little brother. She doesn't even love you, she loves me, she belongs to _me,_ and she will never be yours. You waisted you're chance with her, you called her annoying and weak what makes you think she even wants you? You pushed her far away from you, foolish little brother, and now you're paying the price" I removed his hand from my collar, and pushed him in the chest, away from me.

He was weak, he didn't deserve _her_. And I would never allow him to lay a single finger on her. He just had to accept that he lost and he would never get her.

* * *

_(Sasuke POV)_

Itachi pushed me away from him, so i collided with the wall on the opposite side of the room. I hated him, loathed him.

Who the hell did he think he was to take Sakura away from me? _'I have to get her to be mine, I just have to. He has no right to claim her. She declared her undying love to me, sure; it __was a long time ago, but she couldn't have taken it back? Could she? No, she still loves me, I'm sure of it, I just have to make her see that she should be with me and not Itachi... Soon she'll be mine.." _

I glared at Itachi as he turned around, his back facing me, and he started walking back to the tea-room. I knew what I had to do. I just had to wait for Itachi to screw up, and then I could be the one to comfort Sakura. Now, the only thing I had to do was to wait.

* * *

_(Sakura POV)_

Since Sasuke and Itachi had left to talk alone, I had been stuck alone with Mikoto and Fugaku. Mikoto was a wonderful woman, but she kinda creeped me out, as she started making wedding plans and asking me about how many children I wanted... Fugaku didn't talk much, he just "Hn'ed" whenever he was spoken to.. Honestly he scarred me. He wasn't mean like I had expected, but he just sat in the couch next to his wife, and had a cold expression on his face.

Suddenly the door to the tea-room opened and Itachi walked in. He went to sit besides me in the couch I sat in, the one across from the one his parents sat in. As he sat down, he snug an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I blushed madly and Mikoto giggled, saying something about how sweet a couple we were.

"Uhm, it's getting late, I should head home." I looked at Itachi as i spoke.

"I'll walk you home" he replied.

* * *

We walked down the streets of Konoha, towards my home. It was a nice feeling, finally being able to hold his hand in public. I could finally tell Ino and everyone else that _I,_ Sakura Haruno was the Uchiha heir, the number one ANBU captain Uchiha Itachi's girlfriend.

X

As soon as we entered my house, Itachi's hands were all over me. He pulled me into a passionate kiss, and deepened the kiss by sticking his tongue into my hot cavern.

It was Itachi who broke the kiss as he heard my stomach growl. I laughed and looked up at him. "Wanna eat here?" i asked, knowing he wouldn't say no. He raised a hand to my cheek and cupped it. He bent his head down towards mine, and pulled me into a kiss, or almost a kiss, because before our lips could connect, my stomach growled again, louder this time. I giggled again and pulled away from his embracement, and took his hands. "Food first, fun later" A small smirk crossed his lips, and dragged me into the kitchen.

* * *

_(Sasuke POV)_

I sat in my room, Itachi still hadn't returned from walking Sakura home, it had been a little over half an hour since they left, and the clock neared dinner time.

I hated him for taking _her _away from me, so in my mind i planned the perfect revenge. Cutting his precious long hair off. That had to be the best plan of revenge ever! But also a plan that properly would end up getting me killed either by Itachi or Sakura and my mother who seemed to love his hair. _'Hn, foolish. Who likes Itachi's hair? It makes him look like a girl'_ I smirked, the thought of Itachi wearing make-up and a pink dress was hilarious, it almost made me laugh out loud, almost...

* * *

**DONE! **

**I would like to give you guys a chance to decide something that should happen in the next chapter, there are three options. **

**a) The Akatsuki shows up at Sakura's apartment to get Itachi to join them?**

**b) The Akatsuki confronts Itachi and threatens him to join? **

**c) Sasuke leaves to train with Oruchimaru, caused by a fight between him and his brother.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love from me!^-^**


	8. Chapter 8: It was all an act

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 8: It was all an act. **

"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I wish I did** cx

**New update !:D**

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_(3'rd person POV)_

Sasuke looked at the blue water in the lake. He was loosing his patients. It had been a little over three months since Itachi and Sakura had informed the Uchiha clan about their relationship, and Sakura hadn't been mad at Itachi even _once, _okay, she had been unpleased with him but she hadn't been mad at him for long periods of time_. _Sasuke were beginning to doubt his plan. Sasuke's obsession with Sakura had increased, and now, sometimes when he saw Itachi and Sakura together, he had an overwhelming lust to just snatch Sakura away from his brother and run away with her. He sighted, making Sakura fall for him and dump Itachi was a lot harder than he had expected.  
The worst part was though when his parents weren't at home and Sakura stayed over at night, because then, he could her them doing _it, _and he hated it. It should be _him_ making her moan _his _name not Itachi.

Sasuke was almost green of jealousy whenever Sakura kissed his brother. He had to have her; and if Itachi didn't screw up soon, he would have to take action himself.

...

Unknown to Sasuke, he wouldn't have to do anything to break Itachi and Sakura apart, because something much bigger was on the way.

* * *

Itachi sat in the living-room in Saskura's apartment. Ever since the Akatsuki had confronted him again, he had been extra protective of her.

flashback…

_Itachi sat by the lake a little outside Konoha, when a strong chakra signature made itself precent. _

_The man he had come to know, through the bingo-book, as Kisame came out of the forest. Itachi prepared himself for battle, but the shark-man raised a hand to stop him._

_"I'm not here to fight, kiddo, I'm here because of that propose i or should i say the Akatsuki made to you about joining us" Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I've told you before, but I'll gladly tell you again. I will not join you" 'the shark' grinned, a_

_like he had known Itachi would say that._

_"I don't think you've got a choice, kid, unless you want your brother to get killed, hm?" 'I have to join' Itachi thought. No matter how much he hated his brother, he couldn't let him get killed because of him. He knew that no matter how good a ninja he was, he was no mach for the entire Akatsuki. _

_Itachi were just about to give in to the offer; but then a thought came crashing into his mind. 'Sakura' His beloved Sakura. _

_He couldn't leave her behind. 'Maybe….just maybe I can take her with me.. I don't want to leave her, to hurt her, but I have to protect my family…' As if Kisame had read his thoughts he exclaimed. "We know about your little girlfriend. You can't bring her with you. The girl is currently not of use to the Akatsuki" _

_"I'll have to think about it" Itachi replied. _

_"Just don't take too long, kid. If you tell anyone about this, we will kill them" With those words the Akatsuki member was gone._

_ End of flashback _

Itachi knew what that meant. He couldn't tell Sakura about this, furthermore, he had to join them, to keep Sakura safe, to keep his family safe. He knew that he one day would have to break it with Sakura, to keep her safe, but he didn't want to hurt her. Especially not at times like this when she lay in his arms, half asleep, he always appreciated times like these extra much, considering that they might not have a lot of them left. Itachi were almost about to fall asleep like Sakura; when the front door suddenly flew open and closed again with a loud bang.

X

Sakura flew up from her comfortable spot next to Itachi. A tall man appeared in the room. In the next moment Itachi had pushed her behind him.  
The shark-man looked at Itachi. "So, kiddo, ready to come with me" The man grinned. Sakura stiffened behind Itachi. What did the man talk about. Why would Itachi want to join the Akatsuki? It didn't make sense.  
Itachi almost growled at Kisame. _"It __wasn't supposed to happen like this" _Itachi thought.

_(Sakura POV)  
_"I-Itachi, what is he talking about" My voice was shaking. Itachi turned around to face me. His sharingan activated. It scared me.  
At first I saw only anger in his eyes, but when I looked a little deeper, I could see some other feeling in his eyes, but I couldn't really find out what it was. The next thing that happened took me by surprise. He started moving towards the shark-man; but not in a way that signaled that he would attack him.  
"Sakura, I'm leaving with him. I- I've never really loved you. It was just an act so that no one would know my plans of leaving Konoha to join the Akatsuki. I only choose you because no one would suspect the boyfriend of Konoha's blossom, the Hokages student, to be a traitor" He looked coldly at me. I grasped at his words. Then I backed into the wall. "No, NO! I won't let you leave! Itachi!, please, please tell me you're joking" I couldn't believe him, how could e say something like that? I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces, and I knew, it would never become whole again.

For a breve second I thought I saw a sad look on Itachi's face, but that couldn't be true. Itachi wouldn't say something like that and then look sad.  
I saw the shark man motion for Itachi that it was time for them to leave. The other man disappeared quickly, he was probably afraid that if they stayed too long then some of the shinobi's would sense his presence , but Itachi stayed behind, after a few seconds he moved.  
In a blink of an eye, Itachi was right besides me, his hot breath was hitting my ear. My heart was racing in my chest and tears flowed down my cheeks.  
"Sakura" I heard him whisper in my ear. "Stay safe, and thank you, for everything" Those words were the last ones I heard before I felt something hit my neck, and my world went black...

* * *

**That's all for this chapter!:D I hope you liked it. I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated, but I been really busy with school and work, I'm also currently baby-sitting my brothers little puppy!^_^, besides that, I needed to get more inspiration:) **

**I'd like to say thank you to my lovely beta-reader Zoeyzowey, you were a big help!:D**

**-_AL_ The love in the world from; TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998 :)**


	9. Chapter 9: I miss him

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 9: I miss him.  
**"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, if I did, none of the hot ****characters would have died** cx

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_For a breve second I thought I saw a sad look on Itachi's face, but that couldn't be true. Itachi wouldn't say something like that and then look sad._  
_I saw the shark man motion for Itachi that it was time for them to leave. The other man disappeared quickly, he was probably afraid that if they stayed too long then some of the shinobi's would sense his presence , but Itachi stayed behind, after a few seconds he moved._  
_In a blink of an eye, Itachi was right besides me, his hot breath was hitting my ear. My heart was racing in my chest and tears flowed down my cheeks._  
_"Sakura" I heard him whisper in my ear. "Stay safe, and thank you, for everything" Those words were the last ones I heard before I felt something hit my neck, and my world went black..._

* * *

_(Sakura POV)_

'_I can't believe it. He's gone.' _I couldn't believe it. I wished so badly that it just was a nightmare; but I knew it wasn't; I could still feel the spot on my neck where his long slender fingers had hit me.  
I knew what I should do, what the right thing to do was; I'm inform the Hokage, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. Then, a new thought crossed my mind. _'His family' _They needed to know what had happened, it was only fair.

X

I arrived at the Uchiha compound in the late morning. I thought there were awfully silent, maybe they already knew?

I went to the front door, I could smell Mikoto's wonderful cooking. Not a second after I had knocked, Sasuke were there to open the door.  
He took a good look at my face; the tears streaming down my chin, the red eyes, caused from all the crying. He looked worried.  
"Itachi isn't here, if that's who you're looking for" His voice sounded so caring, loving, and angered. As I shook my head, I noticed how his eyebrows furrowed.  
"I'm not looking for Itachi-" I held a brief pause as i whipped a tear from my face. "-but he is the reason for why I'm here. Can I come in?" I looked at Sasuke who merely nodded and stepped aside. Once I was inside the house, he closed the door. "Sasuke, what I'm going to tell you, involves your whole family" Sasuke frowned. "Theres only my mother and I here right now, but I'm sure we can pass the message on" He replied. I just nodded, and let him guide me to the kitchen where Mikoto was.

At first when she saw me, her face lit up with happiness, but when she saw my tears, her face, she looked confused.  
"Sakura-chan-" She said as she hugged me and sat down at the kitchen table with me. "-what's wrong, sweetie? Wheres Itachi-kun?" She looked worried, I couldn't bring myself to tell her about the decision her oldest son had made, but I knew I had to.  
"Last night, Itachi was at my place, we were sitting in my living room, when the front door suddenly flew open, and the Akatsuki member known as Kisame came in" I told them the whole story, Mikoto looked shocked and even Sasuke looked like he couldn't believe what his brother had done. "He told me that he didn't love me, that it was all an act" The tears on my face fell faster. "He thanked me, and then he knocked me out. I-I couldn't do anything to stop him!" I hid my face in my hands, and soon I was embraced by a pair of arms. I hugged the person closely as my sobs continued.

"Shh, Sakura, it will be all right" As I had expected it to be Mikoto who hugged me, I was kind of surprised when I recognized the voice as Sasuke's, soon I noticed that the arms around me were stronger than a regular woman's as Mikoto. I lifted my head from the persons shoulder, where it previously had rested. As I looked up, I stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

* * *

_(Sasuke's POV)_

She was crying because of _him. _As I held her in my arms, I could only feel pure hate for my brother. Though this was what I had wanted for so long; Sakura for myself, in my arms. But I couldn't help but feel how wrong this was. _He _had broken her heart, filled her with lies. I made a silent promise to Sakura that I would find Itachi and make sure he got what he deserved.

I looked into her emerald eyes. I gently stroke her chin with one of my fingers.  
As I looked at my mother, I noticed how horrified she was.  
"Sasuke, stay here with Sakura, I'll go get Fugaku. After that, w-we have to go see the Hokage" My mother said, I noticed her voice chance drastic as she mentioned that we would have to notify Tsunade. She sounded broken, almost as much as Sakura had when she told us what had happened.

X

Sakura and I sat outside the Hokages office, waiting for Tsunade to finish an important meeting she had right now. My mother and father were currently informing the other clan-members about my brother's departure to the Akatsuki.

I held Sakura in my arms. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red.  
The doors to the Hokage's office opened. Some ninjas I didn't recognize stepped out from the room. They looked at Sakura and then at me, before they walked away.

We stepped inside the Hokages office. After we had stepped inside the room the doors closed, and Tsunade motioned for us to sit in the two chairs that had been placed in front of her desk. Tsunade looked first at Sakura, who once again was crying, with a worried look in her eyes, and then at me.  
"Do you care to explain why my apprentice is crying?" I hesitated to answer, after all; it was't me who had been there when it all happened, but Sakura didn't seem like she wanted to tell Tsunade about it, besides that, Sakura had explained everything from the night Itachi left.  
I started explaining the situation to Tsunade, watched her as her eyes widened when I told her that Itachi had willingly left with the man from the Akatsuki.  
When i had told Tsunade that Itachi had knocked Sakura out, Sakura began shivering. I quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.  
"Sakura, Sasuke, you can leave now. I have to inform the elders. Until further orders, you can't tell anyone about the things that has happened"

"Hai Tsunade-sama"

* * *

_(Third person POV)_

Itachi had just met all the members;

Kakuzu an quiet, cheap, bad-tempered person.  
Hidan a Loud-mouthed, really, really, really bad-tempered, immortal, pain in the ass.  
Deidara an artist who thinks art is fleeting, he has mouths on each hand, annoying _brat._  
Sasori an impatient, arrogant, quiet, boring, puppet-boy  
Zetsu, Itachi didn't really know much about him...  
Tobi a hyperactive, really annoying, too friendly boy who talks about himself in third person.  
Kisame, loud, friendly, strong shark-man  
Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, thinks of himself as a god, arrogant, and filled with piercings in the face.  
Konan, a quiet, blue-haired girl.

That was Itachi's first hand impression of the members.

X

(With Itachi)

Currently, Itachi lay on the bed in the room he had been given. He looked at the clock which hang on the wall above the door; it was 1 am. Normally he would have been sleeping like a baby at this hour, but he had found it rather uncomfortable to sleep without Sakura in his arms, not being able to feel the heat radiating from her body. He had been away from her in about a day, and he were already missing her, _a lot!_

X  
(Konoha)

Tsunade stood by the window in her office, looking at the villagers below her. She had just informed the _'stupid' _village elders that the Uchiha clan heir had left Konoha. The meeting hadn't turned out as Tsunade had hoped it would. The elders had immediately demanded that Uchiha Itachi should be marked as a missing-nin and hunted down. Tsunade had refused to mark Itachi as a missing-nin just yet.  
One thing Tsunade couldn't get out of her mind was the image in her head of her apprentice crying. She knew Sakura loved Itachi and his departure had left her heartbroken. Sakura had not long ago told Tsunade everything Itachi had said to her, which confused Tsunade. He had told Sakura that everything about their relationship with her had been an act only, but that didn't match with the impression Tsunade had gotten from her meeting with Itachi about a week ago.

_(Flaschback)_

_Uchiha Itachi had entered her office, wearing the official ''Uchiha mask'' as Tsunade called __the Uchiha's (except Uchiha Shisui) ever presence face expression, but there was something about Itachi's face expression that confused her. He looked almost nervous?!  
"Uchiha" Tsunade greeted.  
"Hokage-sama"  
"What are you doing here? As I recall, you don't have any missions today" Tsunade looked at Itachi, an Uchiha never came to the Hokage tower without purpose.  
"Tsunade-sama, am I right to assume that you are the closest to a parent to Sakura since her mother died?" Tsunade's frowned, why would Uchiha _Itachi_ want to know if she had "adopted" Sakura? At that time, Tsunade hadn't known of Sakura and Itachi's relationship.  
"Im asking for that very simple reason that I'm planning to ask her to marry me, and I wanted your approval of the marriage" Itachi observed Tsunade as her eyes widened.  
"I assume you wouldn't just come in here, completely out of nowhere and ask for my apprentice's hand, so tell me Itachi, how long have you and Sakura been seeing each other?" Tsunade observed Itachi closely. She saw the love shine out of his eyes as she mentioned Sakura.  
__"We have been together for about four months" Itachi's soft voice, filled with love, filled the room. Tsunade could clearly tell that Itachi really did love Sakura.  
"Well then... First I would like to say that I'm fairly disappointed that I wasn't informed of your relationship-" Just as Itachi were about to interrupt her talking to __apologize or defend the lack of the information given to Tsunade, she held a hand up, a sing for him to remain silent "-but I'd like to give you my blessing anyways, Itachi. BUT i swear, Uchiha, if you break her heart in any way, I'll send hundreds of ANBU's after you, understood?!"  
"Understood Hokage-sama, I'll never hurt her"_

(Flashback end)

It really didn't make sense. He had seemed so in love. He had to be one hell of an actor, when he were good enough to act so in love.

X  
(With Sakura)

She looked down at Sasuke. They were sitting on the couch in the Uchiha mansion's living room. A few minutes ago they had been talking, not about anything special, just something to avoid thinking of Sasuke's elder brother, but now, Sasuke was fast asleep, and in his sleep; he had slowly moved to lay down on the couch, ending up with his head placed in Sakura's lap.  
_'I wonder where Itachi-kun is right now. I miss him'_

* * *

As Sakura walked home from the Uchiha mansion later that night, she had been so consumed by her thoughts about Itachi, that she had failed to notice that she was being carefully watched by a pair of glowing red eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

**This chapter is actually very special... It's the longest chapter I've written so far!xD  
**

**This chapter was specially written/ it had special written parts in it for all you SasuSaku shippers!:D**

**I only have two ****more things to say now.**

**The first thing is; Thanks to zoeyzowey!**

**The second thing is; Remember to review, please:)**


	10. Chapter 10: In a very pleasant way

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 10: In a very pleasant way.  
**"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, if I did, none of the hot characters would have died** cx

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_As Sakura walked home from the Uchiha mansion later that night, she had been so consumed by her thoughts about Itachi, that she had failed to notice that she was being carefully watched by a pair of glowing red eyes._

* * *

It had been a week since Itachi had left Konoha. Currently Sakura were sitting in her apartment, eating ice-cream with her best friends; Ino and Hinata.  
"Listen, Sakura. We've been worried about you" Ino started. "You've been very depressed since Itachi left... Don't get me wrong, I would be devastated if I were in your situation, but it's just to strange to see you like this. Aren't there anything we can do to cheer you up? Ino gave her friend with the pink hair a sad look.  
"I-ino's right Sakura" Hinata looked at Sakura, then at Ino, and then at Sakura again. "You k-know you just have to ask if there's a-anything we can do f-for you" The Hyuga girl said. Sakura gave both her friends a appreciative smile. "Thanks girls, I just miss him so much... I honestly don't think that anyone ever can replace the space Itachi got in my heart" The pinkette looked down at her feet. Suddenly she felt pressure on both sides of her shoulders. When she looked up, she saw that both Ino and Hinata had a hand on her shoulders. "We know Sakura, just take you're time. Hinata and I will be here for you no matter what" Ino smiled kindly as the beautiful pinkette started crying again. Sakura grabbed both Ino and Hinata and pulled them into a group-hug.

* * *

_(Itachi POV)_

Once again my thoughts drifted towards the beautiful woman that I had left behind, the woman i loved, the woman I had hurt, the woman I had betrayed.

I wondered how she was doing, if she hated me for what I had done, if she would take me back one day.  
The selfish part of me hoped that she never found another man to love, but a part of me knew that I didn't have the right to wish for such a faith for her... but I couldn't help it, she had been my angle, and I had let her fly away from me.

I wished I could be with her again, but that would be impossible, I would never in the nearest future be allowed into Konoha again.  
A thought entered my mind. _She could join me here , in the Akatsuki. _ It would be perfect if she joined the Akatsuki. Then, nothing would separate us again, except from death of course.

I made a decision to watch over her when she was going on missions in the next couple of months. That way; when I found her ready, then I could suggest to Pein (The leader of the Akatsuki) that we would need a medic, and that way I could be with Sakura again.  
It wasn't one of my brightest plans ever, it held to many things that could go wrong; a lot of things depended on Sakura's reaction towards to this.

I just hoped that she could forgive me for what I had done to her.

* * *

_(Third person POV)_

He caught a flash of pink from the corner of his one eye. When he turned around, a stunning pink-haired girl stood in front of him.  
"Hello Kakashi" The woman greeted. "Well hello there, Sakura, what brings you here?" The silver-haired man looked at his former student. He looked at her beautiful face, at the curves of her body. She really had a body like a goddess and a face of an angle, he mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts about his ex-student.  
Whenever Kakashi thought about all the things this little girl, _no, woman_, had accomplished, he always felt a hint of regret. She had come so far, and none of her accomplishments were caused by him. He had never taken the time too teach her anything, and he had focused more on the boys, thinking that the once little blossom never would be anything higher than a jounin ranked ninja.  
All the honor of teaching the Konoha sweetheart would go to Tsunade and Shizune. Of course Sakura had trained with her friends also, but it had been Tsunade's training that made her the powerful ANBU member she was today.  
"Can't a girl just come to say hello to her old sensei?" Sakura smirked at her old sensei.  
"Tsunade told me to get you, she has a mission for us" With those words Sakura disappeared. Ever since she had gotten Tsunade as her mentor, she had avoided Kakashi as much as possible.

* * *

The Hokage looked at the two persons in front of her, both of them dressed in ANBU uniforms; one of them had silver hair the other one pink.

"Haruno, Hatake. Your mission is to go to Sunagakure and retrieve a very important scroll. Your mission starts now. Dismissed!" Without a word the two ANBU's disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_(3 months later)_

They ran i silence. With their tempo, they would reach Konoha in a couple of hours.  
Sakura looked back at the trees behind her for what could have been the 15th time that day. She had a strong feeling that they were being followed.  
It wasn't the first time she had felt like she was being watched. On her mission 3 months earlier, the one with Kakashi where they had to retrieve a scroll, she had felt it too, and on every other mission since then, but lately the feeling had been stronger.

She glanced at the two males running next to her. Uchiha Sasuke and Huyga Neji.

They continued running for a long time

.  
Finally they could see Konoha. Sasuke and Neji increased their speed, but when they noticed that their team captain wasn't following them, they stopped and looked back.  
Sakura stood only a few meters from them. They noticed that she had taken her mask off. Neji frowned, that weren't inside the safe walls that surrounded Konoha yet, so why had she taken her mask of? "Sasuke, Neji, I want you to go back to Konoha. My mission isn't done yet, but I can't tell you about it, it's confidential" Her voice was firm but still soft.  
Sasuke and Neji didn't question her, they trusted her, besides that, she was very stubborn, so it wouldn't help to beg her to take them with her.

.  
Sakura waited till her two friends were out of sight before she closed her eyes and spoke; "you can come out now, Itachi... I know you are there" Then, she felt the too familiar chakra signature. She didn't open her eyes. She heard the leaves and sticks crunch as someone stepped on them.

_(Sakura POV_

"Sakura" His smooth voice reached my ears. I had longed for that sound for months. As much as i had longed to hear his voice, I felt a need to run away from him, _far away. _I felt how my heart ached, nothing could describe the pain I was feeling in my heart. I feelt the water rising to my eyes, but I didn't cry, not yet.  
Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my chin. My eyes flew open. When I looked into his eyes, i didn't see the crimson red ones as I had expected, but a pair of jet-black eyes. It surprised me. I had heard of all his actions in the Akatsuki, all the people he had killed.  
I had never seen what he had done with my own eyes though, Tsunade had refused sending both me and Sasuke on missions involving Itachi, saying we were too emotionally involved.

"Itachi" I tried to keep my voice in control, but failed miserably. "What are you doing here?" I tried to pull away from him, but as soon as I moved, he moved with me. Soon, I found myself with her back up against a three. His nose was almost touching mine.  
"I'm so sorry Sakura. I had to leave, they would have killed you, they would have killed Sasuke too if I didn't join them. Believe me Sakura, I didn't want to leave" He looked at me pleadingly. "Then why did you say those hurtful words when you left. You really hurt me, Itachi, I just don't know if I _can_ believe you again.." Then I felt it. A tear rolling down my chin. I looked at him, his normally calm face, his emotionless face, was replaced with a look I had never seen on him before... He looked sad, and hurt.  
"Please Sakura, believe me! I didn't mean any of that, but if they would have killed you if they knew I still had ties to you" More tears fell down my face, only to be whipped off by Itachi's slim fingers. "How could I not believe you, Itachi? You were the man I trusted the most in my life, one who I thought had never lied to me and never would. I-" I was cut off in an instant, but not necessarily in a bad way...

* * *

**That's all for this time!:)  
**_Please_ review! It means so much to me to read those wonderful reviews:)  
So review, review, **REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11: The spare

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 11: The spare. **"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, and I never will…** cx

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_"Itachi" I tried to keep my voice in control, but failed miserably. "What are you doing here?" I tried to pull away from him, but as soon as I moved, he moved with me. Soon, I found myself with her back up against a three. His nose was almost touching mine. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I had to leave, they would have killed you, they would have killed Sasuke too if I didn't join them. Believe me Sakura, I didn't want to leave" He looked at me pleadingly. "Then why did you say those hurtful words when you left. You really hurt me, Itachi, I just don't know if I __can__ believe you again.." Then I felt it. A tear rolling down my chin. I looked at him, his normally calm face, his emotionless face, was replaced with a look I had never seen on him before... He looked sad, and hurt. "Please Sakura, believe me! I didn't mean any of that, but if they would have killed you if they knew I still had ties to you" More tears fell down my face, only to be whipped off by Itachi's slim fingers. "How could I not believe you, Itachi? You were the man I trusted the most in my life, one who I thought had never lied to me and never would. I-" I was cut off in an instant, but not necessarily in a bad way..._

* * *

His lips were pressed softly against mine. It wasn't a lustful kiss, or a forceful one. No it was soft, loving, filled with all the emotions we both had supressed for such a long time.

After a few minutes, we pulled away from each other. I noticed the loving glint in Itachi's eyes, which I was sure my own eyes reflected.

* * *

(Third person POV)  
Right now, she felt so, so _loved_. With Itachi's arms locked around her, his lips only a couple of centimetres away from her own, but. As much as she felt loved, safe, happy. She couldn't help but being scared. Scared of the future. Itachi wasn't a part of Konoha any longer, he had willingly left the village, though he had kind of been forced, he had made the choice to leave. Of course she had already forgiven him. And, there was no doubt that he wasn't willingly going to let her go again, just as she wouldn't let him go.

Now Sakura wondered what to do. If she stayed in Konoha, it would be without Itachi, and if she left Konoha, she would be betraying all of her friends.

Finally, she made up her mind.

She slowly pull away from his soft lips, and as their lips were no longer connected, she heard him sight in disappointment.  
"Itachi…I'm sorry, b-but we can't be together, not right now at least. You can't come back to Konoha, and if I leave the village, I would be betraying all of my friends! They doesn't deserve that! I need time… to say goodbye to them" Tears were threatening to leave her eyes.

"Does that me-" _He_ was the one who were cut off by a pair of lips this time.  
The kiss only lasted a few seconds, then, she pulled her lips from his once again.  
"Yes, that means I'm going to join you… In the Akatsuki, but not now, I just _have_ to say goodbye to everyone" Though Sakura had made up her mind, she couldn't help but feel a little sad that she was going to betray her friends. Itachi reacted out to touch her chin with one finger.  
"I'm glad you decided to give me a second chance, and I promise you, you wont regret it, but we'll need the help from my partner in the organisation"  
"What, why?" She questioned,  
"To be let into the organisation, you have to defeat an Akatsuki member, either in a spare or a real fight. There are a big chance that I can convince him to go easy on you" He said as he caressed her cheek.  
"Alright Itachi, well meet again in a week, same place, same time, then we'll figure out what to do from there"

* * *

_(Sakura POV)_

I looked at his fading from as he jumped back into the trees. I didn't know how long we had talked, but it had taken a while since we spend a great amount kissing.  
As I ran towards Konoha, I felt like I had just run into a wall of guilt. Even if I loved Itachi, I loved my friends too. _'Oh, god! Naruto!' _How would he reach when he found out that one of his best friends had left to join the Akatsuki, the organisation that hunted people like him down to use their powers.

The days flew past in high speed, and suddenly, I had only one day left in Konoha. As I realized that I soon had to leave, I sat down at my desk, pulled out some paper, and began writing letters to all of those precious to me.

When I was finished, tears ran freely down my chin.

_(Third person POV)_

Sakura arrived at the clearing where she should meet Itachi. Not two seconds after she had arrived, two figures clad in black cloaks with red clouds.

The shortest one of the figures moved to stand next to her. Blood-red eyes met emerald-green eyes.  
"Kisame, this is Sakura. She's the new member of the Akatsuki, but I'll need you to fight her so that leader will let her in… I don't want her to fight any of the other members"  
The tall man laughed. "Oh, I see. So that's why you've been acting so strange lately"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Kisame and Itachi sat in the living room in the Akatsuki base. Kisame was observing his partner closely. Ever since he had met Itachi, the man had rarely spoken or showed any emotion. But now, Itachi sat looking out of the window, and to Kisame's surprise, he was smiling.  
The shark man grinned. "What are ya' thinking on?" That comment immediately earned Kisame a glare form the Uchiha.  
"Hn"  
Itachi hadn't smiled since he joined Akatsuki. He hadn't spoken much either mostly a "Hn'' here and there, he didn't show any emotion. So when Kisame's comment had brought him back to reality, and sadly away from his daydream about Sakura, he had realized that he had been smiling.  
He looked forward to having Sakura there with him, but he also felt bad for making her choose between him and her friends_her life_. But it was the only way they could be together. If he came to Konoha, he would be put to justice._

_(End of flashback)_

"Hn. Lets just get this over with" As soon as Itachi had moved from his place at Sakura's side, to the edge of the clearing, Sakura and Kisame jumped towards each other….

* * *

**That's it for this time. I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in so long, I've had so much work to do.  
I promise that the next chapter won't take as long as this one to write and upload :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12: The Akatsuki

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 12: The Akatsuki **"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, and I never will…** cx

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

* * *

**ENJOY!**

_"Hn. Lets just get this over with" As soon as Itachi had moved from his place at Sakura's side, to the edge of the clearing, Sakura and Kisame jumped towards each other…._

At the end of the "fight" Kisame was one bloody mess. However, Sakura was pretty sure, that if Itachi hadn't ordered Kisame to hold back, then she would have looked just as bad as Kisame did.  
"Heh, you sure got some good punches, kitten" Kisame grinned (Is it too soon for him to call her nicknames? Oh well) Itachi growled, he did _not_ like the fact that Kisame already had given her a nickname.  
Sakura rolled her eyes, it wasn't the first time someone had commented her punches.  
"Thanks I guess" Kisame smirked.  
"Come on, kiddoes, let's get going. Leader is not a patient man"

* * *

AT THE AKATSUKI HIDEOUT

The few remaining members, those who weren't on missions, sat scattered around the base, waiting for the new member, whom Pein had informed them would be arriving shortly, to arrive together with Kisame and Itachi.

The members had been informed, that the newcomer already had been put through the test where you had to defeat another member, and Deidara couldn't hope more that it was Itachi who had been defeated.  
Deidara and Itachi hated each other, or, Deidara hated Itachi. You see, Deidara had been the one to fight against Itachi, but just as Deidara had thought that he had won, Itachi had made a move that Deidara hadn't seen coming, and Itachi had won. That is why Deidara hated Itachi, and he would get revenge some day, Itachi had taken his pride, so Deidara would take something precious to Itachi, he just had to find out what Itachi held dear.

Suddenly, Deidara found himself accompanied by none else than Pein.  
"They'll be here shortly" Pein was calm as ever, not showing any trace of emotion.

Deidara didn't say anything…

"Who is the new member?" Pein looked at him. For a second, Deidara thought he would have a heart attack, for a brief second; there was actually emotion in Pein's eyes. Was it _happiness?_ The loud sound, of a door banging into a wall, rung through the hideout. Instantly, Deidara moved his gaze from a _very _interesting spot on the grey stonewall, to the door, which lead into the room where Pein and himself currently were in.

As the sound of people talking reached their ears, Deidara immediately recognized Kisame and Itachi's voice, but as a third voice joined the conversation, Deidara was more than surprised. The voice was very… _feminine. _A female… in the Akatsuki. Deidara couldn't believe it, sure they had Konan, but he didn't really consider her a female.

The door opened, and three persons stepped into the room.

Pein and Deidara nodded as a greeting to the two males, and then the attention fell on the only female in the room.

"Haruno Sakura, I presume" Pein was the first one to speak.  
"I have received the information that you have already fought Kisame successfully, your skills are very much needed" He threw a small object to her, which she caught with ease.  
When Sakura looked at the tiny, cold object, she discovered it was a ring, _an Akatsuki ring_.  
"Welcome to the organisation" Pein almost smiled at the new cute girl, _almost. _  
"Thank you" Sakura looked briefly at the pierced male and then at the ring.  
Pein slowly left the room, going to his office.

"Hn, follow me, Sakura"  
…

…

Itachi lead her into a simple decorated room with a shelf, a large bed and two small tables, one at each side of the bed.

"This is your room, it isn't far from mine, mine is just down the hall"

Sakura frowned. _'We aren't sharing a room?'_

"Why aren't we sharing a room?" Sakura blurted, a smirk crossed Itachi's handsome face.

"Pein doesn't know that I'm still… _connected _to the people I left behind in Konoha… We can't let the others know yet that we are" He held a short break before continuing. "_Familiar_ with each other"

Sakura didn't say anything for a short minute.

"Alright, I understand"

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow"  
Itachi was just about to leave, when he saw the pouting look on Sakura's face. With a smirk gracing his lips, he pulled her into a warm hug, and captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled apart e few seconds later, they were both panting from the lac of air.

He gently cupped her chin and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.  
"See you tomorrow" With those words he left the room.

Left alone in a dull room in the Akatsuki base, Sakura actually began to regret her decision, she had come here to be with Itachi, not to be left alone in a room, but she understood, if Itachi thought it was for the best to pretend that they didn't know each other, then she wouldn't doubt his decision.

The next morning Sakura woke up to the sound someone or something crashing into the wall outside her room in the hallway. Then she heard the sound of people talking outside her door.  
"What are you doing here, Deidara" She immediately recognized Itachi's voice.  
"Though it's none of your business, Uchiha, then I was on my way to my room" Sakura noticed that Deidara's voice had a slight waver to it, almost as if he was afraid.  
_'Afraid? Of Itachi? Why would he be afraid of Itachi?" _There was only one in Sakura's eyes that were scary about Itachi, and that was his blood red Sharingan.  
"Liar, your room is the other way, so tell me, why were you sneaking around in the hall way?" _'Wow'_ Itachi sounded mad, like really mad.  
"I wasn't sneaking around, I had uh, just forgot where I was going" Now it was Deidara who were sounding mad, although there still were a slight waver in his voice.  
" _I don't believe you" _Ok, now Itachi sounded _really _pissed. _'Wonder why he is so mad at Deidara' _

Sakura then decided to interfere, 'cause she really didn't feel like listening to two boys arguing right outside her room at 6 am.  
She got out of the bed, and tiptoed over to the shelf where she had laid her ninja clothes. She put on her clothes and, walked to the door. Slowly, she raised her hand to reach the doorknob, and opened the door.  
As she looked to her left, she found the voices owners. Itachi had Deidara pinned to the wall.  
The two males abruptly turned their attention to the female looking at them.  
Deidara, who hadn't really gotten a good look at Sakura, stared at her, unable to turn his gaze away from the stunning female. Itachi noticed Deidara looking very intense at Sakura. Faster than Naruto could eat a bowl of ramen, Itachi threw Deidara into the wall on the other side of the hallway.  
"What the hell?!" Without further warning, Deidara jumped to attack Itachi, but this time, he ended on the floor with Itachi's knee in his back.  
Sakura stood completely stunned. How could Itachi have reacted to Deidara's attack so fast?

Itachi leaned down to Deidara's ear and whispered, so only the blond could hear it.  
"Listen brat, I don't care what you were doing here, but I'm warning you; stay away from Sakura"

With those final words, Itachi released Deidara, took a firm grip in Sakura's upper arm, and started pulling her in another direction, leaving Deidara on the ground, completely stunned.  
The blond Akatsuki member looked suspiciously after Itachi and Sakura. Why the hell did the Uchiha care if he was sneaking around the young females room? As far as Deidara knew, Itachi was the most cold-blooded asexual member of the whole Akatsuki.  
Deidara concluded that they probably knew each other, of course he wasn't sure about it, that was why he would have to keep an eye on them for a while, and truth to be told, Deidara found the pink-haired female _extremely _astonishing, and if she was Itachi's weakest point, then Deidara would make sure to take her away from him…One way or another.

Sakura had just discovered 3 things about the Akatsuki members…  
1)

….

* * *

**I'm soooooo sorry that I took so long to upload! I'll try to upload the next chapter faster!**  
**Okay, so I'd like you guys to come up with some ideas to the 3 things that Sakura had discovered!:D Just write what you think she should have discovered, and I'll write the 3 best suggestions in the next chapter... However, that means that there won't be a next chapter until there is at least 3 suggestions:)**


	13. Chapter 13:Slamming the door shut

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 13: Slamming the door shut. **"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, and I never will…** cx

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_Itachi leaned down to Deidara's ear and whispered, so only the blond could hear it. "Listen brat, I don't care what you were doing here, but I'm warning you; stay away from Sakura"_

_With those final words, Itachi released Deidara, took a firm grip in Sakura's upper arm, and started pulling her in another direction, leaving Deidara on the ground, completely stunned. The blond Akatsuki member looked suspiciously after Itachi and Sakura. Why the hell did the Uchiha care if he was sneaking around the young females room? As far as Deidara knew, Itachi was the most cold-blooded asexual member of the whole Akatsuki. Deidara concluded that they probably knew each other, of course he wasn't sure about it, that was why he would have to keep an eye on them for a while, and truth to be told, Deidara found the pink-haired female __extremely __astonishing, and if she was Itachi's weakest point, then Deidara would make sure to take her away from him…One way or another._

_Sakura had just discovered 3 things about the Akatsuki members… 1)_

* * *

…_._

1)They didn't seem to ever have had a female in the base before.

2)They actually had emotions, well some of them.

3)And… They could actually get jealous.

She had discovered the first thing after about a day in the base. It had been about 7 o'clock in the evening, and she hadn't eaten anything since morning, so she had asked Itachi what they did about the food, and he told her that usually they either found a place in a little village where they could eat, or then the first one to get hungry would usually make a sandwich and make enough for everyone. So you can imagine the Akatsuki's surprise when they had entered what before had been a dirty kitchen with no food, and found a shining clean, with the frigid and cabins full of food. And on the middle of the table stood plates and gasses of steaming hot tea, and in the middle of the table, stood a giant plate filled with bacon, scrambled egg and bread.

–––––––––––––

The second thing she had discovered after a week in the Akatsuki. Some of the members (Kisame and Hidan) had been making fun of Deidara being a girl. It resulted in Deidara leaving the room in a hurry. Soon after, Sakura had found herself outside his door. She had lightly knocked on the door and entered. In there, Deidara sat looking into the air not even looking at her.

"Deidara, are you alright?" She had asked, not getting an answer. That was when a thought entered her mind. Could Deidara be sad or possibly mad about the jokes?

Sakura walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"Deidara, I know I haven't been here long, and that you probably don't trust me, but you can talk to me if there's something bothering you" She touched his shoulder lightly, before standing up, going towards the door.

––––––––––––––––

She had just discovered the third thing. After a month, she had been given the "mother-role" of the Akatsuki. Whenever some of them were hungry, she would make food, after the member's request. She would do anything for them, because honestly, they felt like they were her family. But of course, Itachi would always be the one she did the most for, though he rarely asked for anything. And the others started to notice it. It had actually driven Kisame so _jealous _that he had faked being sad, just to get her alone to talk and get a hug from her.

She enjoyed being in the Akatsuki, but, there was something that bothered her, a lot. _Itachi_.

She hadn't noticed it before after two and a half month. He was acting very strange towards her.

Always when there were other members around, he would mostly ignore her. She remembered what he had told her long ago. 'That they couldn't risk Pein finding out what kind of relationship they had' but she hadn't expected him to act as if they didn't know each other. It was tearing her heart in two pieces. At first he would always sneak into her room, every morning and every night to kiss her, but he didn't do that longer. In the beginning she had caught him looking at her, for longer periods at the time, but he didn't do that any longer anymore. It was like he was a complete stranger.

Sakura walked down the hall towards the kitchen to make dinner, it was 5.30 pm. The base was almost empty. All the members, except from Itachi, Kisame and herself. Before she was going to make dinner, she had something that she just _had_ to do. Talk to Itachi.

She stood outside his room. Knocking twice, she waited for an answer.  
"Come in" Surprisingly, the answer didn't come from the room behind the door, but from behind her.

Sakura turned around to find Itachi standing a couple of meters away from her. He looked cautiously at her.

Itachi just stood there, waiting for her to talk.

"I, I need to talk to you" He noticed the way her voice shivered slightly. He already had a suspicion of what she wanted to talk to him about.  
"Hn, alright" Itachi stepped inside his room. The little pinkette following him closely behind.

Once they stood in the middle of the room, her hand reached for his, by he made no movement to take her hand in his.

"Thought so" She sounded so depressed, for a brief second, he thought he could see tears in her eyes.

There was quiet for a moment… then.

"Itachi. Do you even _love_ me a little bit?" That was not the question he had been expecting. He looked shocked at her, but she wasn't even looking at him. Now, he could also see the tears streaming down her face.

"Why would you say something like _that_?" His voice was still emotionless like his face, though there was a little hidden softness in his eyes.

"Sakura" He reached out for her. To hold her, feel her warmth. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, adored her. But something kept him from doing so. As if all his caring emotions had been removed.

Just when he finally was able to raise a hand towards her, it was to late.

She brushed past him, slamming the door shut behind her when she left the room.

* * *

**OH GOD! I AM SO AWFULLY SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED SOONER! But i have been in Germany, for a week, and they don't have Wifi on the school i was on, and there wasn't much free time, but I've been working non-stop since I came home so I could upload this chapter :D**

I hope you will enjoy it :)


	14. Chapter 14:Just friends?

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 14: Just friends? **"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, and I never will…** cx

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

* * *

ENJOY

* * *

_Itachi just stood there, waiting for her to talk._

_"I, I need to talk to you" He noticed the way her voice shivered slightly. He already had a suspicion of what she wanted to talk to him about. "Hn, alright" Itachi stepped inside his room. The little pinkette following him closely behind._

_Once they stood in the middle of the room, her hand reached for his, by he made no movement to take her hand in his._

_"Thought so" She sounded so depressed, for a brief second, he thought he could see tears in her eyes._

_There was quiet for a moment… then._

_"Itachi. Do you even __love__ me a little bit?" That was not the question he had been expecting. He looked shocked at her, but she wasn't even looking at him. Now, he could also see the tears streaming down her face._

_"Why would you say something like __that__?" His voice was still emotionless like his face, though there was a little hidden softness in his eyes._

_"Sakura" He reached out for her. To hold her, feel her warmth. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, adored her. But something kept him from doing so. As if all his caring emotions had been removed._

_Just when he finally was able to raise a hand towards her, it was to late._

_She brushed past him, slamming the door shut behind her when she left the room._

* * *

The snow was falling rapidly outside the window. Sakura starred out into the dark night, only illuminated by the moon, making it possible to see the falling snow. It had been two days since she had spoken to Itachi, and since then, she had stayed in her room, not even leaning to eat. Sometimes she could feel his chakra outside her door, but she ignored it.  
She looked forward to the other member's return, so she wouldn't be alone with Itachi.  
She didn't believe it was the end of them, but she couldn't handle his change in behavior. She missed the old Itachi, the one who invited her over to meet his parents, the Itachi who teased his brother, without limits. She missed the way he would kiss her when he returned from a mission.  
Sakura really didn't want to end things with Itachi, but he had changed so much in the short time they had been in the Akatsuki, and honestly, she was afraid that he had changed too much.

There was a knock on her door.  
"Come in"

"Sakura" Emerald eyes met onyx eyes.  
She hesitated for a moment.

"Itachi" She didn't know what to feel, or do right now. He looked so different form the last time they had talked.  
"Sakura, I-" Itachi closed his eyes shortly before opening them again. "-I'm sorry, I really am. It's just… I don't know why I acted the way I did, but I'm hoping that you can forgive me. It's just, I need a _friend _right now… Just a friend"  
…

…

…

Sakura couldn't respond. Had Itachi just broke up with her!

"Itachi, I don't think I understand… Are you breaking up with me?" She tried to maintain a strong voice, but the words came out as a soft whisper.  
"I'm sorry, Sakura" He didn't look her in the eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek one last time, before walking out the door.

Sakura couldn't move. No words in the entire world could describe the pain she felt inside. It was like flames were filling her entire body.

After all she had done for him. This was the way he thanked her.

She had left her village for him.

She had loved him with all her heart and soul.

Sakura slowly fell to her knees. Tears were streaming freely down her face. It felt like she had no control of her body.  
She wanted to hate him.

She wanted to run after him so she could smash his face into the ground.

She whished she could make him feel the pain she was feeling in her heart right now.

But she knew she couldn't. Because even though he within ten seconds had dragged her through hell, she just couldn't hate him.

The scary truth was she still loved him.

And for that, she hated herself. Why did her heart have to hold on to him so hard?

Slowly, she dragged herself to the bed, refusing to sleep on the floor.

Her head had barely touched the pillow before she fell asleep.

Who knew it would be so exhausting to deal with the emotions after a breakup?

Luckily for Sakura she didn't dream that night.

...

16 hours after Sakura woke up, slowly. Looking like she had a really bad cold. Her eyes were red and glassy, and very red noses, making her look like Rudolph the reindeer.

With determination, Sakura headed to the bathroom with one goal in her mind. Erase all evidence that she had cried half the night in her sleep.

One hour later, she came out of the bathroom. Freshly showered and looking much better than she had when she woke up.

Slowly Sakura opened the door to the hallway. Stepping out of her room, she spotted Deidara further down the hallway, walking towards the kitchen.  
She hadn't seen the other members in a long time, about three or four days.

Seeing Deidara actually made her mood slightly better. He reminded her of Naruto in some ways. The blue eyes, blond hair, the goofy attitude.

"Hi, Deidara!" Sakura called out, easily catching up with him. When Deidara saw Sakura coming towards him, he smiled at her.  
"Hello Sakura-chan"

Together they walked into the kitchen aerie. None of the other members were there yet, it was still pretty early in the morning.

Sitting down at the table, Sakura and Deidara started talking.  
"So, when did you return from your mission?"  
"Last night. It was a boring mission, didn't get to blow anything up. Sasori-danna and I just had to pick up a scroll for Pein-" "-and then he sends Itachi and Kisame out on the fun missions" The blond muttered the last part so low that Sakura almost couldn't hear it. Almost.

"Itachi and Kisame are on a mission?"  
"Yeah, they left just when we got back" Deidara pouted and muttered something about Itachi and Kisame always getting the good missions.

"Oh"  
Sakura felt kind of relived, that meant she wouldn't have to deal with seeing Itachi today.

Deciding it was time to make breakfast, Sakura got up from her seat, and started finding all the ingredients.  
Soon after the, whole hideout was filled with the sent of pancakes. One after one, the Akatsuki members entered the kitchen, even Pein came out from his office, which was really rare for him to do, to find the food already on the table.

After the last pancake was eaten, Sakura was left with the dishes.  
_'Typical'_ _'I get to do all the cooking and cleaning because I'm a woman. Too bad Konan is on a mission then-'_

"Sakura" Said woman turned around to find Pein standing behind her.  
"Yes, Pein?" She looked at him nervously, she hadn't really spoken to him since she joined the Akatsuki, and she was rather scared of him.  
"Come to my office as soon as your done" With those words he just turned around and left.

Finishing the dishes, Sakura made her way to Pein's office. On her way there, she nearly stumbled in to Hidan, if it hadn't been for her good reflects, she would have ended on-top of Hidan on the floor, and that was something she sorely didn't want to happen. So after quickly greeting Hidan, she rushed down the hallway, towards Pein's office, hearing Hidan shouting something about her having a 'damn fine ass' in the background.

Finally, Sakura reached her destination. Knocking on the door, she waited for an answer.  
"Enter"  
Sakura frowned slightly as she stepped into a utterly dark room.

"Pein? Are you in here?"  
Nothing. No answer.

Suddenly, the door slammed close, and a soft sound of a _click_ was heard.

…

* * *

**I am so, so sorry that i took so long to upload this chapter, I kind of lost the inspiration for a little while. But now I'm back and ready for writing a whole lot of new chapters! :D  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!:)  
R&amp;R**

**Also, I am considering to make this a PeinxSakuraxItachi story or a DeidaraxSakuraxItachi story, but tell me what you think about that, because it is your opinion that matters the most to me!:D **


	15. Chapter 15: A month and a half

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 15: A month and a half. **"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, and I never will…** cx

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

ENJOY

* * *

_Finishing the dishes, Sakura made her way to Pein's office. On her way there, she nearly stumbled in to Hidan, if it hadn't been for her good reflects, she would have ended on-top of Hidan on the floor, and that was something she sorely didn't want to happen. So after quickly greeting Hidan, she rushed down the hallway, towards Pein's office, hearing Hidan shouting something about her having a 'damn fine ass' in the background._

_Finally, Sakura reached her destination. Knocking on the door, she waited for an answer_

_"Enter" Sakura frowned slightly as she stepped into a utterly dark room._

_"Pein? Are you in here?" Nothing. No answer._

_Suddenly, the door slammed close, and a soft sound of a __click__ was heard._

* * *

Sakura stood completely still in the dark room, she couldn't see a single thing.

She tried to call for Pein again, but got no answer. _'How odd'_ She could swear that it was Pein's voice she had heard when she had knocked on the door.

Suddenly the lamps in the room began glowing. Now all the lamps lighted up the whole room, and Pein entered through the door Sakura had come through.  
"I apologize Sakura. The light went out so I had to go fix it"  
"Oh, it's okay. You know, for a minute I thought this place was haunted, I mean, the door suddenly just slammed and locked by itself," Sakura laughed nervously.

"Ah, yes. That is a safety installment, whenever someone is in this room without me being present, the room will lock itself, so if an potential intruder wouldn't be able to get out" Pein smirked slightly at his own invention.  
"Oh, that's pretty genius" A calming deep laughter filled the room.  
Then Pein turned serious again.  
"Now Sakura, the reason that I wanted to talk to you was, that the mission I have sent Kisame and Itachi on, I was planning on making you go with them, but when I informed Itachi about my plan, he requested me not to send you with them. So I'm curious, why would Itachi not want you with them?"

Sakura froze for a minute. Itachi didn't want her on a mission with him, was she really that horrible to him.  
She looked at Pein; he was starring calmly at her, waiting for her answer. Sakura decided that she would trust Pein and tell him what had happened between her and Itachi.

"Well, it started a long time ago, when Itachi and I started dating. We were happy and all. Then one day, he announced to me that he was going to join you, and I decided that I wanted to go with him. But ever since we came here, he had been acting really strange, and a couple of days ago, he broke up with me" It was a short explanation, but she saw no reason to tell Pein every little detail. Besides that, it was hard to talk about. It bought back painful memories.

"Well, that does explain a lot" Looking at the beautiful girl in front of him, he noticed the slightly sad expression on her face, oh how he wanted to erase every trace of sadness on her face, it had been a long time since he had felt like this, and honestly, he liked the feeling.

"You are free to go now"

Sakura nodded briefly at him, and went out the door.

* * *

X

(In Konoha)

She hated them. She absolutely loathed them. The village elders: Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

"Listen here you old idiots! I will not, and I mean NOT, label Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha as missing ninja's" The blond Hokage yelled at the two village elders.  
"Tsunade, we understand that you care about your apprentice, but we cannot ignore the fact that she has chosen to leave Konoha and join the Akatsuki" Homura stated calmly, though there was a sharp undertone to his voice.

"You must understand that what those two has done is high treason, they must be punished" Koharu stated simply.

Tsunade was loosing her patience. She had been trying for 20 minutes to make them understand why she wouldn't label Itachi and Sakura as missing-nin's.

Finally she lost it!

"Listen!" Tsunade slammed her hands onto the table in front of her.  
"Shortly after Haruno and Uchiha's departure, I received a letter form Sakura"

Pulling a piece of paper out from a whole pile of papers, she tossed it to the elders, so they could read it.

_Tsunade, life here in the Akatsuki really isn't as bad as it could have been. I've been here for about a week now. I haven't been send on any missions, but been given the housemother role.  
I understand if you are disappointed of me, but I want to make a deal with you.  
I will leak information about any attacks on either Konoha or the tailed-beasts. In return, you cannot make Itachi and I missing-nin. I understand that it is a hard request to make, but that is our conditions._

-Sakura

As Koharu and Homura finished reading the letter, they looked up at Tsunade.  
"So this is why you wont make them missing-nin"  
"Yes, and I assume that you have changed your minds now"

"Ah, yes. Leave them be" Tsunade smirked, inside of her mind, she was doing a victory dance.  
Not many people had succeeded in fooling the elders.  
Truth to be told, Sakura hadn't written that letter, of course, Tsunade had received a letter from Sakura, where in she had explained the situation, but she had never written anything about being a spy for Konoha.

Tsunade's victory was short though, as Homura spoke.

"We expect your apprentice to deliver useful information by the end of the next month, otherwise, she could just be fooling us, and if that's the case, she will be hunted down and killed" Right in that moment, Tsunade regretted her choice, that was no part of her brilliant plan, but she had no other choice than to accept the elders demands.

"Fine"

* * *

X

(At the Akatsuki base, five days later)

Sakura sat by the window in her room. It was raining; again, it rained a lot here.

Sighting softy, Sakura leaned her forehead against the cold glass. In the distance you could hear a soft rumbling of thunder, and it was getting louder.  
It was late in the night, about 9 o'clock. Itachi and Kisame were still out on their mission. From what she had heard from Deidara, most missions were really long.

Sakura rather enjoyed being with the Akatsuki. She talked a lot with the other member's; she had never imagined them to be so talkative as they were. Even Pein started to come out from her office more than he used to.

* * *

X

(Half a month later)

Pein sighted. He had some important scrolls he had to read, but he just couldn't concentrate. A certain pink-haired girl had been invading his mind a lot lately, making it hard for him to focus on anything. She was an interesting girl, exotic. Whenever she was around, he got this weird feeling, which spread through his whole body. Whenever Hidan, or any of the other members for that sake, looked at her the wrong way, he could feel the anger rise in him.  
A long time ago, he would have rejected the feeling, but now, he welcomed it. In his opinion, Itachi was a fool for letting a woman like Sakura go. She was an angle. Angels were meant to be preserved, to be cherished, not being thrown away like a used toy.

Itachi would soon realize his mistake by letting her go, but when that time came, it would be too late, Pein would make sure of it. But he was not the only one with that thought, some of the other members had also shown an interest in _his_ angel, but he would win her heart in the end, he was sure of it. She already had his heart, and now he intended to have hers. He was a God after all, and only a God was good enough for an angle.

X

The first rays of sunlight hit the sky. Sakura was still asleep. A loud knocking sound on her window woke her up. Cracking one eye open, she looked at the window. Outside sat a big, brown, hawk. Sakura went to the window and opened it. The hawk stretched out it's leg towards her. It was carrying a letter in a ring which was attached to it's let. Sakura gently removed the letter from the bird.

The woman sat down on her bed to read the letter.

_Sakura. _

_You are in great danger. Not long ago, I had a meeting with the village elders. They wanted to make you and Itachi missing-nins. But I refused, saying you were a spy for Konoha, I did it because I then thought they would leave you be. Now I regret telling them what I did. They expect you to deliver useful information about the Akatsuki every once in a while. However, they want information by the end of the next month, otherwise, they will order everyone who sees you, to kill you. You have a little under a month and a half to find something, anything that can save you.  
Please Sakura, I do not want to hear that you have been killed. _

_I do apologize for making this letter so short, but I didn't have the time to explain it further right now. Good luck.  
-Tsunade. _

Sakura starred horrified at the letter. She couldn't betray her new family, could she?...

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! XD  
I hope you liked it! I'm quite surprised that I have reached 15 chapters, a couple of weeks ago, I was about to give up on this story! But now my inspiration sky high, and I'm writing the chapters as fast as I can! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: No one

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 16: No one **"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, and I never will…** cx

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

* * *

ENJOY

* * *

_You are in great danger. Not long ago, I had a meeting with the village elders. They wanted to make you and Itachi missing-nins. But I refused, saying you were a spy for Konoha, I did it because I then thought they would leave you be. Now I regret telling them what I did. They expect you to deliver useful information about the Akatsuki every once in a while. However, they want information by the end of the next month, otherwise, they will order everyone who sees you, to kill you. You have a little under a month and a half to find something, anything that can save you. Please Sakura, I do not want to hear that you have been killed._

_I do apologize for making this letter so short, but I didn't have the time to explain it further right now. Good luck. -Tsunade._

_Sakura starred horrified at the letter. She couldn't betray her new family, could she?..._

* * *

_One_ week, she had only one week left to choose if she would send information about Akatsuki to Konoha.  
She had already decided. She didn't regret her choice; it was the only right thing to do.

_–_-_–_–_

It was very early in the morning; the stars were still visible. Itachi and Kisame had just returned from their mission. That was what had woken her up. _His_ chakra. His chakra had been searching for her, reaching out for her.

Sakura didn't know how she should feel about that. It wasn't the first time she had felt Itachi's chakra searching for her, it had happened plenty of times back in Konoha, but back then, she had always welcomed his chakra, letting it fuse with her own.  
It felt weird. She wanted to reach out for him, to forget the breakup, and just go back to how things were before they left Konoha. But she just couldn't do that.

It had been so long since she had seen him. And honestly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him again, at all.

Itachi entered the base. It was quiet. Of course it was quiet, all the members were currently sleeping, well everyone aside from Kisame and himself, and of course Sakura.

He had felt her reject his chakra. He wasn't surprised by it though, he knew he had hurt her, but he didn't have a choice. It had been her or his family. Either he broke up with Sakura, or his family would die, and Sakura with them.

Itachi had chosen his family over the woman he loved, and now, he was beginning to think that he had made the wrong choice. And no matter how cliché-like it was; he couldn't live without Sakura's warmth and light, and without her, the world would just be one big cold and dark place.

One thing was clear to Itachi, he had to leave the Akatsuki as soon as possible, and take Sakura with him, but he instantly knew, that it was going to be a lot more complicated than it sounded like.

* * *

(In Konoha)

* * *

He couldn't believe it! He was going to kill those idiotic elders the next time he saw them.

Sasuke Uchiha was furious.

He had just been informed, along with Neji, Shikamaru, Shisui and Naruto and Kakashi, that if Sakura or Itachi didn't deliver information about the Akatsuki within the next week, then they were to find them, and bring them back, if they failed their mission, then the elders would send out ANBU to kill them (Sakura and Itachi)

Sasuke was determined, he was going to find them and bring _her _back. He didn't give a fuck about Itachi, he could go die in a hole and Sasuke wouldn't care. Sasuke just wanted to have Sakura back, _his_ Sakura back. Nothing else mattered to him. Itachi didn't deserve her, and as soon as Sakura came back he was going to make sure that she would be his, he was not going to loose her to Itachi again.

Sasuke entered his room frowning. It wasn't going to be easy to get Sakura (and Itachi) back. Of all places, they just had to run off to the Akatsuki. It was a pain in the ass that they had limited time to get them back before the counsel would take action, but they possibly also had to deal with other members interfering, or as Sasuke feared the most; that Sakura didn't want to leave. Something told him that it would be a lot easier to get Itachi to come back with them than it would be to get Sakura back, not because he thought of her as a traitor, but because he knew how easily Sakura connected with other people. She just had a natural charm that made nearly everyone love her.

She was sweet, loyal, kind, loving, caring, everything about her drew people in, so it wasn't unthinkable that the Akatsuki would do anything to keep her with them.

* * *

(The Akatsuki base training grounds, 10 am)

* * *

The whole place was a giant mess. Threes were on fire, big craters in the field, kunai' all over the place, and blood splattered all around, and in the middle of it all, stood the two of the most emotional Akatsuki members. Sakura and Deidara. Both of them were panting heavily. They had been sparring for hours now. It had been rather fun for them. They hadn't sparred before, so they didn't know a lot about each other's moves and ability's, which made the spare so much more fun.

Deidara grinned at Sakura.  
"Let's take a break, un" Sakura returned the grin.

"That sounds like a great idea"  
Slowly, the two Akatsuki members began walking back towards the hideout., talking and laughing.

Deidara was one of Sakura's favorite members. He was always fun to hang around, he was some kind of weird blend between Ino and Naruto.  
Kisame was really fun to hang around too. His intake of Sake reminded her of her Shishou.

Sasori had become some kind of mentor to her, teaching her how to make poisons and such things.

Hidan… well, let's just settle with saying that if Sakura felt the need to kick someone's ass, then it would usually be Hidan's ass that got kicked.  
Kakuzu was some kind of grumpy uncle whom Sakura sometimes could squeeze a couple of words out of if it was necessary, otherwise they didn't really talk much to each other.

Surprisingly, Zetsu had also become one of her good friends. Aside from his taste for human flesh, he could be really funny to hang around.  
Tobi, well, Tobi was a good boy, but Sakura tended to stay away from him… Something just seemed, wrong about him.

Pein had somehow become her closest _friend. _To everyone else, he was the unemotional Akatsuki leader, but when they were alone, Sakura could see the emotions he hid from everyone. She was _comfortable _around him.  
Sometimes Pein would touch her cheek and call her _tenshi, _it didn't happen often, but it did happen.

Deidara glanced at the pink-haired woman walking next to him. He was glad that she was finally happy again, sadness didn't suite her.

As Sakura's attention was drawn to a flock of birds, Deidara took the chance and swung his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

For a second Sakura's cheery expression and laughter faded away, and right then Deidara thought she was going to call him a pervert and punch him through at least thirty trees, like she did to Hidan the other day after he had called her '_a sexy bitch with a hot temper_'. He almost gulped, he did _not_ want to go through that. However, the punch never came, instead, Sakura just began laughing again.

"Oh god, Dei. You should have seen your face" She laughed even harder. "It looked like you had seen a ghost!"

Deidara glared at her. She was now bending over, with her hands on her stomach, laughing even harder than before.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to get punched right through several trees, un" The glare intensified along with the bubbling laughter.

The pair continued their way into the hideout, happily unaware of the red eyes glaring at them.

Itachi watched as _she _walked inside with _him. _He was not going to let Deidara steel his woman. He finally had a plan to get them out of the Akatsuki and back to Konoha, and he was definitely not going to let Deidara, or anyone else for that matter stop him. Sakura was his, she always had been and she would always be his.

No one could stop him. Not even Pein.

* * *

**Oh dear! I am so very, very sorry that it has taken me so long to post a new chapter. My inspiration just decided to go on a vacation... A looooong vacation!  
But I'm back again now! :D  
I will _try _upload chapters more frequently, but I can't promise anything before I know for sure that my inspiration is back for good.**

**If anyone has some ideas for how this story is going to evolve, send me a message, it would be a great help for me to get inspired again... and i****f you are interested in such thing as this, then I will make an one-shot with the "winner's" (The person who's idea i use") favorite parring as a ****reward:D****  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Kidnapping

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 17: Kidnapping **"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, and I never will…** cx

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

_**(I apologize if there are a lot of spelling errors and such)**_

ENJOY

* * *

"_Oh god, Dei. You should have seen your face!" She laughed even harder. "It looked like you had seen a ghost!"_

_Deidara glared at her. She was now bending over, with her hands on her stomach, laughing even harder than before._

_"Well excuse me for not wanting to get punched right through several trees, un" The glare intensified along with the bubbling laughter._

_The pair continued their way into the hideout, happily unaware of the red eyes glaring at them._

_Itachi watched as __she __walked inside with __him. __He was not going to let Deidara steel his woman. He finally had a plan to get them out of the Akatsuki and back to Konoha, and he was definitely not going to let Deidara, or anyone else for that matter stop him. Sakura was his, she always had been and she would always be his._

_No one could stop him. Not even Pein._

* * *

He stood outside her door. He didn't knock or anything, he just stood there.

How ironic was it, the great Akatsuki leader couldn't bring himself to enter a girls room. Why was he even here in the first place? Honestly, he didn't know. The urge to visit the little angle had just magically appeared right out of the blue.

Millions of questions filled his head.

Should he knock, should he just barge in, he _was_ the leader after all, he shouldn't have to ask for permission to enter someone's room, but… it was the most polite thing to do… wasn't it?

Eventually, Pein gathered all his courage, and knocked on the door, but to his great disappointment, no one opened it.

He tried again.  
And again….

One more time.

Growing _very _impatient, Pein opened the door himself. Instantly, he froze. There, on the bed, lay Sakura. She was _sleeping. _How could she be sleeping at, he glanced at the clock 11 pm. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so outrageous to sleep at this time of night. Pein frowned, he was sure that it hadn't been much more than 10 pm when he had left his office. Just _how long_ had he been standing outside her door?

Pein looked at _his _angle again. He was more than tempted to go over there and lie down next to her.  
Slowly, he moved closer to the bed. She looked so peaceful. Just like an angle. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow, almost like a halo around her. Her pink lips slightly parted. She truly looked like an angle.

Just when Pein was about to leave, a light whimper came from her. Worried, Pein turned towards her again and studied her face. The peaceful look had been replaced by a frown; her eyes were slightly squeezed together.

Pein reached out to touch her forehead, but as soon as he had lifted his hand towards her, she shifted her head to the side and whimpered again.  
Pein looked worried at her. Right now, she looked so fragile. Carefully, Pein sat on the edge of the bed, and reached out to her again. This time though, Sakura didn't move away from his touch, but leaned into his palm as is made contact with her forehead.

Slowly, the whimpering stopped, and the frown disappeared from her face. When Pein was sure that she was sleeping soundly, he began to rise from her bed, but as soon as he removed his hand from her forehead, her hand shot up to grip his.

Pein looked surprised down at the sleeping girl.

'_Please Pein_, stay" Her grip on her hand tightened.  
She was _begging him_ to stay with her. Whether she was sleep talking or not, he did not know. But he knew, that she didn't have to ask him more than once, before he would comply.  
Carefully, he discarded his Akatsuki cloak, and lowered himself fully onto the bed.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, a small, pink head found rest on his muscular chest and an arm wrapped around his torso. Slowly, he moved his arm to wrap it around the little angle. It was a weird feeling Pein decided. To cuddle with the girl he had desired for so long.  
If everything went the way Pein wanted every night would be like this. Him; cuddling with his beloved angel. His Sakura.

As the night changed into dawn, a pair of emerald green eyes began to open.

Slowly opening her eyes. Sakura was met with the stunning sight of Pein's face.

He was truly stunning. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

It had been such a long time since anyone had held her while sleeping. It was certainly something she could get used to again.

Inhaling Pein's wonderful scent, almond and forest, Sakura buried her head in his firm chest again and closed her eyes.  
_'I never imagined that I would fall in love with the person who leads the organization trying to kill Naruto… but I guess you cant decide who you fall in love with' _Sakura knew she had fallen for Pein. There was just one problem. She still had, well…feelings for Itachi. He had been the love of her life. Those feelings didn't just disappear overnight.

Sakura sighted softly. Everything had been so much easier back in Konoha. Her life had been as simple as it could be for someone like her.  
_'If just there was a way to get Pein to give up on chasing the tailed-beasts, and get him to go with me to Konoha, then everything would be much better' _Sakura smiled softly at the thought. What a wonderful life she could have if her dreams came true. _'But I'm not a princess, and only princesses in fairytales get's their happy-ever-after'_

As Sakura fell asleep again, her dreams were filled with images of a life in Konoha with Pein by her side.

Now both of them lay sleeping safely in each other's embrace, unaware of the furious red eyes watching them.

_'Tonight, my love, tonight I will take you back with me, whether you want to or not' _He had a plan. He _would_ succeed in getting her back. It was after all, by his side she belonged.

X

When both Sakura woke up again later in the morning, she could feel a hand caressing her back gently. She looked up to find Pein already awake.

"Mm, good morning" Sakura nearly died right there, his morning voice was one of the most sexy voices she had ever heard.  
"Morning, Pein" She blushed. Why did this man have to be so _damn_ sexy? It just wasn't fair to her.

Suddenly, she felt Pein shift beneath her, and in under a second, she was underneath a very sexy and very _shirtless _orange-haired male.

Pein chuckled at the sight of the blushing pinkette under him. They had been growing close ever since Sakura told him about her past with Itachi. They had reached the point where they could call each other friends, and now, Pein was ready to take the next step to become more than _"just friends"  
_Very, very, very, almost painfully slow, he leaned his head down towards hers. Sakura felt her pulse speed up. Panic was filling up inside her. What was Pein doing?  
Then something pressed against her lips. She felt like she was going to die, this was absolutely one of the most, if not _the_ most, amazing thing she had ever felt in her entire life. Their lips began moving against each other, in a slow but sensual dance.  
Sakura closed her eyes, whishing that this moment would never end.

Sadly it did. Much too soon for Sakura's liking.  
"I have to go now _Hime_. Stay safe"

* * *

"Itachi"

She had meant it to come out as a hiss, but only a soft whisper was heard

"Sakura" Oh god! She had forgotten how smooth and deep his voice was.  
"W-what are you doing here? Didn't I make it clear to you that I didn't want to see you ever again?" As she spoke, her voice grew more confident. Maybe, in a moment, she would have the courage to glare at him for at least more than 3 seconds, 'cause right now, she couldn't even manage to hold a glare for more than two seconds. Those eyes were scary as hell!

"Hn"  
_'Okay_' Sakura thought. _'On three… one… two… three!' _Gathering all her courage, Sakura gave him the most powerful glare she had ever given anyone. This glare alone should be enough for Naruto to loose his appetite for ramen for at least a week! Surely it would work against Itachi!

To Sakura's disappointment, Itachi merely lifted an elegant eyebrow in amusement. _'Tch, stupid weasel' _  
Then said weasel spoke.

"I saw you with him"

Sakura immediately gasped. He had seen her with Pein. Oh god! This couldn't be good.  
"It's funny actually. Before we came here, I was planning on proposing to you. To make sure that you would be mine forever. I promised myself that I would never let you go. And now, here we are, further apart than ever before" While speaking, Itachi had skillfully grabbed her hand, and Sakura, being completely lost in his words, let him take it. "Itachi-" She began, but never got the chance to finish.  
"No, Sakura. You need to hear this. You might think that you love Pein, but you have to admit, it will never be the same as what you and I had. I know that I hurt you back then, but I have not given up on us. Just, don't let the past prevent the future. Remember how much fun we had once, it could be that way again" Emerald eyes crossed his red eyes. They were so beautiful, hypnotizing. It was so tempting, right now, to just forget.  
"No Itachi!_ I _don't believe in us anymore. That time is nothing but a memory to me, that will fade away with time"

'_I can't take this. I have to get away from here' _Giving him one last glance, Sakura used her inhuman strength, and tore her hand out of Itachi's grip, and rushed towards the door, but before she reached it, Itachi spoke again.  
"If you really want me to, then I'll let you go, but I know your just pretending right now. You forget how well I can read you, Sakura. You say that it is only memories, and that they will fade away, but I don't believe you when-" Before he could say more, Sakura rushed out the door.

She ran though the whole hideout, with Itachi not far behind her. _'I can't get away from him here. I'll have to go outside' _  
The sky was dark and the stars were shining brightly, if it had been any other night, Sakura would have stopped to look at the beautiful view, but right now, she couldn't care less about her surroundings.

When Sakura finally reached a small clearing, she stopped running. It had been a while since she had sensed Itachi behind her.

The female let out a heavy sight, feeling her heart pump heavily in her chest. Finally she was alone. _'Finally, now I can-' _Her thoughts were cut short when she felt someone grab her hand. Turning around, she found Itachi standing there, still holding her hand. The pinkette looked surprised at Itachi, trying to ignore the tingling sensation in her hand where Itachi's skin touched hers.  
Itachi's gaze was focused on the night sky.  
"You believe that we are not meant to be?" His question surprised her. Why would he ask her about that? Had she not already made it clear to him?

"No, I don't" There was no reason to begin explaining why she didn't. They both knew why.  
Itachi didn't even glance at her, he was still looking up at the stars "Then, how do you explain that shooting star?"

"H-Huh?" What. The. Hell? What kind of question was that?

Suddenly, Itachi's arms wrapped around her, and slowly, he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"In case you have forgotten the feeling, tell me, what are you feeling right now?" Now he was looking at her, looking her straight in the eyes as if he had no regret at all.  
In all honesty, she felt confused. Confused and _very _hot. Oh, god. How could she not remember how he made her feel. It was almost as if they had gone back in time, to when they were madly in love.  
"I-I feel, uh" She couldn't even speak right now! What in the world was wrong with her?!

"You and I, what we had was crazy, but on the other side, tell me you didn't have fun? If we weren't meant to be, then why is your hand still in mine?" Silence filled the air. Sakura didn't know what she should answer to it.  
"Why don't you let go?" Sakura didn't even get to register his last words, before her world went black, and she fell forwards. Straight into Itachi's arms.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long!  
**

**I want to thank those of you who make those lovely reviews, they really make me want to continue.**

**The last part in this chapter where Itachi and Sakura talk, is inspired by a danish song that I listened to while writing. You can pretty much thank that song for making me write the last part there, if i hadn't heard it, then this would have been an even shorter chapter. **

**Well, thank you to ****those of you who continue to read this little fanfic.  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Confusing feelings

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 18: Confusing feelings **"Speaking" _'Thinking' **'Inner Sakura taking' **_(Yeah, I've decided to add Inner Sakura in the story)

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, and I never will…** cx

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

_**(I apologize if there are a lot of spelling errors and such)**_

ENJOY

* * *

_Suddenly, Itachi's arms wrapped around her, and slowly, he placed a kiss on her forehead._

_"In case you have forgotten the feeling, tell me, what are you feeling right now?" Now he was looking at her, looking her straight in the eyes as if he had no regret at all._

_In all honesty, she felt confused. Confused and __very __hot. Oh, god. How could she not remember how he made her feel? It was almost as if they had gone back in time, to when they were madly in love._

_"I-I feel, uh" She couldn't even speak right now! What in the world was wrong with her? !_

_"You and I, what we had was crazy, but on the other side, tell me you didn't have fun? If we weren't meant to be, then why is your hand still in mine?" Silence filled the air. Sakura didn't know what she should answer to it._

_"Why don't you let go?" Sakura didn't even get to register his last words, before her world went black, and she fell forward; straight into Itachi's arms._

* * *

Itachi looked down at the woman in his arms. First part of his plan had succeeded. She was his again. Maybe she didn't love him like she used to right now, but he had her all to himself. No other male was ever going to take her away from him again.

Itachi sighted softly. Once they got back to Konoha, he would complete his plan and marry her.

Picking Sakura up, so he now was carrying her bridal-style, he took off running into the forest. If he were lucky, then he would be able to make it half way back to Konoha before Sakura woke up.

He ran silently through the forest for hours with Sakura in his arms. Itachi was beginning to slow down his pace. The clouds above him were dark, it was definitely going to rain soon. He looked down at Sakura.. Quickly changing the direction towards a nearby village, he decided that it would be better to spend the night in an inn, and not some random cold cave.

* * *

Pein walked furiously back and forth in his office. Sakura was gone and so was Itachi.

He was sure it was Itachi's fault that Sakura was gone.

As Pein paced around in his office, he made up his mind. That little Uchiha devil was not going to get away with stealing his angel.

Sakura was his. The Uchiha would not get away with her.  
He would get her back, she belonged with him, he had finally tasted her sweet lips, and he would be dammed if he never tasted them again.

Without a second thought, Pein stormed out the door, and out of the hideout. He was determined to get his angel back, even if it meant it had to kill that Uchiha brat.

Pein might not be good with feelings, but he knew he loved Sakura. He would never hurt her like the Uchiha did. Never.

* * *

Sakura woke up slowly, feeling rather… warm. Emerald eyes slowly opened to take in the surroundings. Brown walls, wooden floor. It wasn't a room she was familiar with, how had she ended up there?

Just then she remembered everything.

In no time, her eyes had opened to full size. The pink-haired woman then tried to get out of the bed, but found it impossible, as something tightened it's grip around her waist.

Looking down at the owner of the arm, she was not surprised. Of course it was Itachi who was holding her.

'_He has always loved to cuddle' _

He looked so cute as he lay there. Peacefully sleeping with his face partly buried in his pillow.

Her hand ached to touch his face, to remove the hair that was covering his closed eyes, but of course, she didn't do it.

She knew better than that.

Sakura refused to get attached to him ever again. No matter how hard it would be, she would have resist. It wasn't exactly on her to-do list to get her heart broken over and over again by the same guy.

Lying down again, determined to get some more sleep, she closed her eyes and flew into dreamland, happily unaware that her companion was waking up.

...

Much like Sakura, Itachi slowly woke up, the only difference was, that Itachi actually felt quite comfortable when he woke up with his dream-woman in his arms.

He liked it, cuddling with Sakura. It made him feel warm. He had missed the thrilling sensation of her body pressed firmly against his for such a long time. Now, lying with her in his arms, it bought back memoires of the nights they had shared before everything had gone wrong.

It was pleasurable memories, and they certainly weren't unwelcome. But right now just wasn't the time to be thinking about such things.

Carefully releasing his hold on her, he got out of the bed and headed towards the little bathroom. He was in a desperate need of a shower, _right now_.

* * *

He was far behind them; he knew that. He also knew that they would most likely reach Konoha before he would catch up to them… But that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

Pein had been following Sakura and Itachi's trail for six hours non-stop now, and he was slowly beginning to feel the exhaustion. Just because he was god, it didn't mean he had unlimited stamina.

He really hoped he could take her back before it was too late, if he didn't reach her in time, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

He would have to speed-up if he wanted to have any chance to catch up.

* * *

When Sakura woke up for the second time, she immediately noticed the empty spot next to her.

'_Itachi – he's gone'_

For a second, the pinkette thought that he had left her alone. Hope immediately burned in her entire body, but as her brain became less foggy, she noticed the sound of water running.

Her mood immediately went down again, he was still there. She couldn't escape.  
Even though she was a very skilled kunoichi, she was nowhere near the level Itachi had reached within his time in Akatsuki. He probably even knew that she was awake right now! '_Besides that'_ She thought, as she looked at the chakra bracelets on each of her wrists_, 'I wont get far without my chakra' _Of course he just had to take her best weapon from her.

She sighted out loud. It didn't look like she was going to get away in the near future. She would have to wait until Itachi either was unfocused or weakened. Then she could try to escape, but for now; she would have to play the roll as the good obedient captive.

Sakura sighted out loud. This was going to be a long journey back to Konoha with Itachi as her only company.

'_Maybe I could…Release Inner' _It was a hesitant thought. Inner Sakura had been sealed away in her mind when Sakura had reached the age of fifteen, and Tsunade had suggested it, saying it would be better for Sakura not having to deal with an inner voice all the time.

Slowly, Sakura's hands lifted to make the seals in order to release inner.  
As she had formed the last seal, Sakura started counting.

'_1'_

'_2'_

'_3'_

She barely got to four before Inner Sakura's voice rung through her mind.

'_**You little shit! How dare you lock me away! You little ungrateful piece of sh***!'**_Suddenly, Sakura began to regret releasing her inner.

'_Calm down Inner. It was Tsunade's idea. Besides, you should be glad I set you free' _

'_**Che, yeah right, you only released me because you didn't have anyone to talk to'**_

'_Yeah, yeah. Can't you just say "thank you" and move on?'_

'_**Don't tell me what to do!'**_

'-' Just as Sakura was about to reply to her inner, the door to the bathroom opened, and Itachi stepped into the room. Clad in only a towel hanging around his hips, water was running from his hair. He looked absolutely sexy like that. Sakura was having a hard time, _trying_ to tear her eyes away from his almost naked body.

It was so unfair! He shouldn't be allowed to come out like that, with water running down his body, only cowered by a towel.

Finally removing her gaze from his body to his face, Sakura noticed the amused glint in his eyes.

Slowly, with a smirk, which also should be made illegal, he began stalking towards her.

Sakura was pretty sure she was blushing right now.

'_**Calm down, Sakura. It's just Itachi, there's nothing there we haven't seen before'**_ It was nice of Inner to try to calm her down,but it didn't work at all. It actually made her blush even more.

Itachi noticed the way Sakura looked at him. It amused him. Even after claiming that she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him, she still desired him…And he was going to use that for his advantage.

Slowly a smirk found its way to his lips as he stalked towards _his little helpless woman, _stopping when he was standing right before her.

She was blushing madly by now, Itachi noticed.

It was really amusing, to watch her cheeks flush red as he bend down so he was nose-to-nose with her.

"Seeing something you like, Cherry?" As soon as the words left his lips, her entire face went red.

"N-no" she stuttered. It was hard for her to hide her embarrassment with Itachi's face so close to her own.

The smirk on Itachi's lips grew as he leaned closer to her, his lips only a few centimeters from hers.

"Are you sure?"

For a moment, Sakura was completely unable to answer. His face was so close to hers, it was making her unable to speak.

"Yes. I-I'm sure" That didn't even sound just a little bit confident, she wanted to hit herself right now for having such little control over her voice.

"Hn" The smirk on Itachi's lips was as big as it could get. He could see her struggle. She was lying to herself, he knew that.

Without any warning Itachi smashed his lips onto the pinkette's soft ones.

For a second Sakura was bought back to the past. She had forgotten how good it felt when Itachi was kissing her. It reminded her so much of when they were in Konoha, enjoying their time together. Sakura's eyes slowly closed, the kiss was slowly making her drowsy. She didn't even register it when Itachi pushed her down on the bed. It was first when she felt a tongue enter her mouth, she felt her mind becoming more and more aware of the situation.

Itachi was enjoying it very much, having her under him. It was intoxicating to kiss her again. He hadn't plant it to evolve like this, but Itachi soon found himself wanting more, and pushed his tongue past her lips and into her mouth.

When Sakura began to struggle under him, he almost didn't notice. He couldn't stop now. He didn't _want_ to stop.

He had been without her for so long. It was amazing that he hadn't already ripped her clothes of.

He moved his lips from hers, only to attack her delicate neck.  
She was pushing against his chest, trying to get him off her, but without her monster strength, it wasn't helping much.

Soon her shirt was tossed to the floor.

It hadn't been a part of the plan to stay at the inn longer than necessary, but they could spare a few hours.

Itachi smirked against the soft skin on her neck, as his hands roamed over her body.

* * *

**Finally a new chapter! **

**I know it has taken me far to long to post a new chapter, but as I've said before, my imagination and creativity is taking a vacation right now, but I try to write as much as i can, so please bear with me :)**

**Thats all for now, I will finish the next chapter as fast as I can**


	19. Chapter 19: No one will forget your name

Jealousy and love

**Chapter 19: No one will forget your name. **"Speaking" _'Thinking' __**'Inner Sakura talking'**_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, and I never will…** cx

**As always I hope you guys like the chapter!:D**

_**(I apologize if there are a lot of spelling errors and such)**_

* * *

ENJOY

* * *

_He had been without her for so long. It was amazing that he hadn't already ripped her clothes of. _

_He moved his lips from hers, only to attack her delicate neck.  
She was pushing against his chest, trying to get him off her, but without her monster strength, it wasn't helping much.  
Soon her shirt was tossed to the floor. _

_It hadn't been a part of the plan to stay at the inn longer than necessary, but they could spare a few hours. _

_Itachi smirked against the soft skin on her neck, as his hands roamed over her body._

* * *

He was getting closer and closer to them. He could _feel_ it. For about three hours, Pein had been pushing himself to the limit, and it was finally beginning to pay off. If he continued at this speed, he would catch up to them just before they reached safety inside the walls surrounding Konoha.

The thought was incurring. In a few hours, he could be standing with Sakura in his arms once more.

There was no way that he was going to loose to that dammed Uchiha.

She lay motionless underneath Itachi. Her breath was coming out in heavy pants. A couple of tears slid down her cheeks.

She could feel Itachi's _disgusting_, warm breath on the side of her neck.

She had never thought Itachi would do something like that to her.

The pain she was feeling in her chest was far worse than any pain she had ever felt. It was like her heart was being ripped slowly apart.

How could he do something like that to her? Sakura had never felt more violated in her entire life than she felt right now.

She was never going to forgive him. Ever. Not even if he begged her for forgiveness for a thousand years.

Suddenly she felt Itachi move away from her.

'_**That bastard. The next time you get the chance, make sure to kick his sorry ass!' **_Inner commented furiously. The voice in Sakura's head was almost so loud that it made her wince.

'_I don't think there will ever-'_

A warm hand touching her face brought her out of her thoughts.

Glancing up at Itachi, she noticed the soft expression on his face. It was so filled with love and adoration. It almost made her sick. How could he practically rape her and then look at her that way?

The hand caressed her face for a couple seconds, before Itachi away again.

"Take a shower and get dressed. Were leaving as soon as you are dressed"

* * *

Konoha

* * *

"WHAAAT?!" A loud yell echoed through the village.

In the Hokage's office stood Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji, Shisui and Kakashi stood in a line in front of the Hokage.  
"Be quiet brat!" Tsunade roared.

"B-but Tsunade-baachan! You cant be serious! Why aren't we going to find Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice, loud as ever, cut easily through the tens air in the Hokage's office.

Suddenly a hand shut out to hit the loud blond.  
"Baka, if you just let her speak, then you would get the explanation to why we aren't going, instead of yelling everyone's ears off" To be honest Sasuke wasn't happy about the situation either, he had been looking forward to get the chance to beat Itachi for taking Sakura away from him, but he had enough sense to keep quiet and let the Hokage speak, instead of interrupting her all the time. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't have the same kind of sense as Sasuke did.

"Listen brat. I received a letter from Itachi, saying he was returning to the village and he was taking Sakura with him"  
…

Six persons stood completely paralyzed. Could it really be true? Their beloved friends were coming home again, and they wouldn't have to force them.

Shikamaru was the first one to react to the news, by letting out a deep sight. This had saved him from so much trouble. It had been a long time since he had felt so relieved. Now he wasn't going to suffer on a mission with a loud blond, two ice blocks and an old pervert. This was probably the best day in his entire life. Today was going to be a good day, concluded Shikamaru.

* * *

Itachi and Sakura

* * *

They were running through the thick forest again. Or, Itachi was running through the forest with Sakura on his back. It wasn't because she wasn't cable of running herself, but Itachi didn't trust her not to run away from him as soon as she got the chance.

They were near Konoha now. They would be in Konoha in approximately 3 hours if he kept running at this speed.  
Just the thought about being back in Konoha made Itachi move faster. He couldn't wait to get home to his mother and have a nice home cooked meal.

* * *

Pein

* * *

He was so close to them now. He could feel the faint trace of their chakra. It was weak, but it was there, and that meant he was close.

Anticipation rose within him. Soon he would be able to see his angel again.

Thought he would have to battle Itachi to get her back, it would be worth it. He would not loose to the Uchiha brat. He was stronger than Itachi; he _was_ God after all.

He jumped quickly from branch to branch, constantly pushing himself to move faster.

Pein speeded up, and soon after, he felt the faint chakra signature he had been following, getting stronger and stronger.

'_I can't stop now. Within long, Sakura will be in my arms again, and Uchiha Itachi will never take her away again' _

Pein was determined. By the end of the day, he would have Sakura with him again. Nothing could stop him, not now.

* * *

Itachi and Sakura

* * *

Itachi cursed inwardly. He could feel a strong chakra signature getting closer to them.

There was no doubt. It was Pein.

He cursed again. He couldn't allow Pein to get in his way. He was determined to reach Konoha before nightfall, with Sakura with him. He wasn't just going to hand her over to Pein. That was just not going to happen.

He could feel Sakura moving. There was no doubt that she knew Pein was coming for her. It hurt him straight in the heart. To see her in love with another man, yearning after another man, when all Itachi wanted was to make her happy. He just wanted her to love him back. He regretted all those things he had said and done to make her sad. He had been stupid back then, to think that he could survive without him, but he had got smarter.

That was why he couldn't just give her up to Pein.

* * *

Pein, Itachi, Sakura

* * *

He had caught up to them. Finally he was able to see the wonderful pink color of Sakura's hair.

He stood in front of them, blocking their path.

Itachi was glaring furiously at him, and he glared back.

Itachi had released Sakura from his back, and now, she stood at the sideline, right in the middle of the two men.

'_He came for me…He actually came for me' _She thought as a light smile graced her lips for a short second.

'_**Of course he came for you, what had you expected, you idiot' **_Inner did a victory dance inside her head.

"Itachi"

…

"Pein"

The two males stood in front of each other, both glaring furiously.

It was clear that none of them were going without a fight.

In less than a second, both males had jumped towards each other, ready to kill.

They were both very skilled ninja's, but they had both traveled for a long time.

Sakura winched slightly when Itachi landed a hard punch on Pein's face. Itachi was slowly gaining the upper hand. Pein had been traveling far longer than they had, and he had used a lot of his chakra, trying to catch up to them.

As Itachi landed more and more hits on Pein, Sakura decided that she had to interfere. Not only because Pein was getting weaker, but also because she knew that in the end, one of them would die. And though she hated to admit it, she couldn't bare to see theman she loved and the man she had loved more than anything else, fight to death right in front of her.

Without hesitation, she rushed forward to stop their endless battle. Not thinking about the fact that they both were dead set on killing their opponent.

Right when Pein and Itachi jumped towards each other, ready to deliver the final blow; kunai's had already been thrown towards each other, something pink appeared between them.

Panic rose in both of them, they were both flying through the air, heading towards their beloved pinkette, unable to change direction.

"SAKURA" Both men screamed her name as loud as they could, hoping she would jump out of the way, to safety.

But it was too late.

Within a second both of the men crashed into the pink-haired woman. Their weapons cutting into her skin, making the blood flow.

Pein gathered her in his arms and hugged her to his chest. She was covered in her own blood, and her _beautiful emerald-green _eyes were slowly closing, tears leaking out.

He wanted to call out her name, but no words came past his dry lips.

Itachi was right next to her on his knees, wishing it was him who held her. His mouth was just as dry as Pein's was.

He couldn't believe it. She couldn't be dying.

Tears filled his eyes, slowly falling from his eyes onto his cheek.

Finally managing to speak, he whispered her name softly.

"_Sakura" _He reached out to touch her. His hand softly made contact with her pale and cold cheek.

The other man holding the dying woman; was by now shaking all over his body.

He couldn't believe it.

He had killed her, he could feel the life leaving her fragile body.

He looked at her. Really looked at her.

Never before had he noticed her beauty as much as he did right now. How silky soft her pink hair looked. How green her almost closed eyes were, how her perfect skin almost seemed to glow. Though most of the color already had begun to leave her face, her lips were still as pink as they always had been.

They were practically begging him to kiss her just one last time, before it would be too late.

So slowly, he leaned his head down towards hers, his warm tears falling from his face onto hers, mixing with her tears.

Gently, as if she would break, he placed his lips on Sakura's. He kissed her softly, laying all his feelings into the kiss.

He had to let her know how he felt.

He needed her to know that he loved her, and always would.

As Pein lifted his head again, he noticed that her eyes had opened a little bit.

Both males were staring at her. Pein, still holding onto her limp body, Itachi now holding her hand tightly.

A gentle smile graced her face, and her lips slowly parted.

"I couldn't let you kill each other" She whispered. "It will be better this way, with me gone, you wont fight over me anymore" There was a long pause as both males let her words sink in. "_I love you both_" "Even you Itachi, after all we have been through, after all you put me through, I still love you" More tears fell from Itachi eyes. He felt both happy and sad, hearing those words come from her lips.

He was happy, knowing that though he had hurt her over and over again, she still loved him, but it also made him sad. His goal by bringing her with him to Konoha, was to make her love him again, to hear her say that she loved him, and now he _was_ hearing her say those wonderful words. It was ironic how some of his goal had been completed, just as her end was nearing.

She was looking at him with those soft green eyes.

"_Thank you, Sakura"_ He was truly thankful, she had given him forgiveness and love, and he had given her nothing but pain during the past few months, and she still had it in her to forgive him.

Her darkening eyes shifted to the trembling male's face. For a couple of seconds, the two of them just stared into each others eyes.  
Sakura's eyes then closed and she smiled.

"_I love you_, Pein. I hope you know that" It was getting hard to hear what she was saying, so he leaned closer to her. Their faces were barely an inch apart.

"I really enjoyed our time together, Pein. But I'm afraid I have to say goodbye now" With those words, she lifted her hand to turn his face, so their lips almost touched.

Using her last grain of strength, she kissed him, for the last time.

After what felt like a second to him, her hand fell from his face and her head fell backwards.

* * *

It was a silent day in Konoha the day the young girl, who had affected so many lives, was buried.

The skies were dark, but not a single drop of rain had fallen yet, sometimes small rays of sunshine broke through the heavy skies, falling on the fresh grave.

Everyone was there.

Itachi stood in the front, closest to the grave.

He had carried her into the village, after ripping her out of the Akatsuki leader's hands.

It was first now he truly understood.

He was never going to see her again, never going to see her smile.

He had waisted his time with her, pushing her away, trying to make her hate him, only to kidnap her and make her love him again.

If only he never had taken her with him to the Akatsuki, none of that would have happened.

When he looked around, he saw everyone crying, just like him.

As he looked at he many broken expressions, he began to wonder...

How many of _her_ closest friends would ever get over her death?

Everyone? No one?

One thing, he did know was; that he wouldn't. He would never forget her. And he would never forget the last words she whispered to him before she died. Her last words was now forever engraved on the bottom of the tombstone.

_Sakura Haruno _

_-Forever in our memories-_

_Some has to die, so others can live._

* * *

Pein stared at the dark sky in Amegakure.

He knew her funeral was today.

He had wanted to have a funeral for her here in Ame, but decided against her.

Once people died, they were forgotten.

He wouldn't allow that to happen to her.

_"No one will forget your name, I promise you that" _He whispered, imagining that she would hear his words.

He would never forget her.

She was killed by jealousy and love. By him and Itachi.

Both of them had loved her, and both of them had been jealous on each other.

Letting the rain fall from the skies, Pein raised his face to look directly upwards.

Then he smiled, one last smile to her.

* * *

**THE END**

**I am so sorry that I took so long to upload this chapter, but I have had a lot of exams to study for. :) **

**Oh, god. I killed Sakura! And ended the story! I feel horrible...**

**It wasn't because I wanted to kill Sakura, but i couldn't choose between Itachi and Pein, so... **

**Well i hope no one is mad at me for killing her. **

**I hope you guys liked the story. **

**I am working on two new stories with Sakura as main character: "_Happy face" _and _"Angels and demons" (There are further information on my profile about the stories) _**

**_Well, goodbye for now. _**

**_R&amp;R_**


End file.
